Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur
by Anokade
Summary: Mort. Il était mort. Mais, s'il avait une nouvelle chance ? S'il pouvait retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre a réellement commencé. SLASH. Draco devient un loup-garou. Severus et Remus seront adoptés par Harry.
1. Chapter 1 : Maître de la Mort

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur

 **Rating** : M

 **Discaimer** : rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens

 **Résumé :** Mort. Il était mort. Mais, s'il avait une nouvelle chance ? S'il pouvait retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre a réellement commencé.

 **Couple :** Harry/Devlin (il est fort possible que vous ne le connaissez pas, il s'agit du fondateur de la _**Société des Balais de Courses Nimbus)**. _Pour Draco, je ne sais pas encore, dites moi si vous avez des idées.

 **Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai publiée cette nouvelle fic hier mais que je l'ai supprimé parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de fautes et que j'ai changée d'avis sur un fait important de l'histoire et que je l'ai donc légèrement changée. J'en suis désolée. Sinon, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura cette fanfiction mais je pense qu'elle sera plutôt longue. J'ai l'idée principale de l'histoire de cette fic mais si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, je les prendrais avec plaisir. APAF est une fanfiction qui commencera à la naissance des Maraudeurs mais cela sera précisé au chapitre 2. La longueur des chapitres dépendra de mon inspiration et de mes envies, merci de le respecter. Si l'un où l'une d'entre vous pensez avoir le temps de devenir beta, venez en mp. Et autant vous prévenir toute suite, Harry adoptera Severus et Remus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Maître de la Mort**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _On ne veut être maître de l'avenir que pour pouvoir changer le passé._

 _Milan Kundera_

 ** _._**

Harry Potter releva la tête de la Pensine face à lui. Il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce, à même le sol, et frotta fortement les yeux avec ses mains. Effaçant alors les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Un soupir tremblant passa ses lèvres et il leva difficilement la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était affreusement vide. Tout ce qui le rendait si vivant avait disparu avec la mort du Directeur. La plupart des affaires personnelles de ce dernier avaient été déplacées, seules la Pensine, le bureau et les tableaux vides de leurs occupants, étaient encore présent.

Commençant réellement à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune brun ne put empêcher sa colère faire surface. De quel droit le Directeur, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son mentor, avait-il pu manipuler sa vie ainsi ? De quel droit l'envoyait-il à la mort sans aucune considération ? Il n'était pas une arme et encore moins un pion qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise ! Il ne le laissera pas dicter une action aussi importante, ou, quoi qu'il arrive, la seule fin qu'il aurait serait sa mort.

Mais malgré ses pensées, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et Snape le savait, lui aussi, quand il lui a donné ses souvenirs.

Il devait mourir.

Pour le bien de tous.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus emmêlés qu'a leur habitude, et se força à se lever. Regardant une dernière fois le bureau vide, il eut un sourire amer. Il n'aura donc jamais eu la possibilité de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Mais malgré la colère bien présente en lui, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à celui qu'il avait aimé comme son grand-père. Ce dernier, malgré ses erreurs, à toujours pensé être juste. Et rien que pour cela, il ne pourra jamais cracher sur son nom et sa mémoire.

Le dernier des Potter soupira une nouvelle fois et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc devant Poudlard, là où la bataille faisait rage. De la où il était, il pouvait voir des dizaines de cadavres joncher le champ de bataille. Ne laissant aucun doute de l'horreur qui était en train de se passer.

Fermant les yeux et trouvant tout le courage que sa Maison lui avait donné, il sortit de la pièce. Ses jambes avançaient beaucoup plus vite que son esprit le voulait. Car oui, il ne voulait pas aller se battre. Il n'avait jamais aimé la violence. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop son Oncle quand celui-ci avait bu ou encore son cousin quand il voulait jouer à ''La chasse au Harry''. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas mourir. Enfin, pas de cette façon. Il se serait plus imaginé mourir vieux, entouré de pleins de petits enfants. Pas ici, pas à dix-sept ans et encore moins de la main de Voldemort.

Ses pieds claquaient sur le sol aux rythmes élevés de ses pas. Sa tête souffrait d'un horrible mal de crâne et ses mains tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée que dans moins d'une heure, son corps sera sans vie. Mais il avança, zigzagant à travers les cadavres, ne regardant pas les visages de peur de reconnaître une connaissance. Il avança, évitant les nombreux sorts que ses camarades sorciers se jetaient entre eux. Il avança, la tête haute, malgré la peur, vers la forêt interdite, rejoignant sa mort inévitable.

Et il l'atteint.

Devant les arbres sombres, il s'arrêta. Ne voulant continuer, ne pouvant continuer. Soupirant une énième fois, il recommença à marcher quand un cri l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Potter ! »

Le brun se retourna et regarda son ennemi de toujours, sa Némésis, son rival, courir vers lui avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Le blond , habituellement si propre sur lui, était dans un état inquiétant. Outre les vêtements déchirés et les cheveux recouverts de boue, ce qui marqua Harry fut la partie avant du bras gauche qui semblait avoir été arraché, et aussi la grande morsure qui recouvrait une grande partie de son épaule.

Le Malefoy, arrivé à sa hauteur, suivit son regard et dit avec un air moqueur, absolument pas convenable pendant ce genre de situation. Mais qui semblait surtout cacher toute la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Oh, ceci ? Ce n'est rien, juste un loup-garou en colère… »

Harry le regarda bêtement, se demandant comment le blond pouvait-il ne pas se rouler en boule de douleur alors qu'une putain de partie de son bras avait été arraché. Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, le garçon lui dit :

« Un sort qui me permet de ne pas ressentir la douleur pendant quelques heures et un autre que empêche le sang de couler » dit-il en haussant ses épaules alors qui semblait sur le point de pleurer en regardant son avant-bras disparu. Le Serpentard se secoua la tête.

« Mais où tu vas Potter ? On a besoin de toi sur le champ de bataille. »

La famille Malefoy, se rappela Harry, avait quitté Voldemort quand celui-ci avait voulu marquer Draco et avait demandé asile chez Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci avait demandé une contrepartie qui consistait à ce que Lucius devienne espion. Les Malefoy avaient été scandalisés, même Harry avait regardé son mentor avec surprise. Mais Lucius avait accepté, voulant plus que tout protéger son fils et sa femme de ses propres erreurs. Malheureusement, Lucius avait été découvert et fut tué, sa femme, elle, mourut de chagrin, laissant alors son fils seul.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre et, malgré la haine qu'il avait contre Dumbledore pour avoir forcé son père à mettre sa vie en danger, il resta dans le camp de la Lumière. Devenant, au même titre que Ron, Hermione et lui, un héros de guerre. Et grâce à lui, plusieurs Serpentard, enfants de Mangemorts, avaient défié leurs parents pour ne pas être à la solde de ce fou.

Le Potter, revenant au présent, vit que le blond attendait une réponse. Il ne dit rien mais regarda la forêt derrière lui et le blond fit une drôle de tête.

« J'ai peur de comprendre le Balafré… Ne me dit pas que tu vas rejoindre Tu-sais-qui ?! C'est du suicide ! »

Le brun détourna le regard, ne pouvant soutenir celui accusateur de l'autre.

Un rire sinistre sorti de la bouche du Malefoy.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu abandonnes ? Tu es beaucoup plus lâche que ce que pensait Potter… »

Harry releva vivement la tête vers lui avec un regard noir.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Bien sur que si tu as le choix, espèce de débile ! Tu pourrais combattre avec nous ! » dit-il en s'approchant si près du Potter que ce dernier pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang venant du blond.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Si je ne meurs pas, Voldemort ne peut pas mourir non plus ! »

Le Serpentard se calma instantanément et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il demanda plus calmement :

« Que veux-tu dire par la Potter ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Tu te rappelles des Horcruxes ? Je viens d'apprendre que j'en suis un ! » s'écria-t-il, faussement joyeux.

Le regard d'horreur du blond, qu'il aurait tellement aimé voir sur son visage pendant ses premières années à Poudlard fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui partit bien vite quand un soupire le remplaça. Il regarda Malefoy, qui toujours figé, ne semblait même plus faire attention aux cris qui les entouraient. Il lui sourit gentiment et à la plus grande surprise des deux, il lui fit une accolade, que le blond, après une hésitation, lui rendu. Les deux jeunes garçons en avaient franchement besoin.

Cassant le câlin improvisé, Harry eut un doux rire. Venait-il réellement de faire un câlin à Malefoy, Draco Malefoy ? Il regarda une dernière fois le blond, enregistrent tous les traits de son visage et se retourna.

« Adieu Draco… »

Il rentra dans la forêt.

Ses pas se firent plus rapides qu'avant. Les brindilles craquaient quand il marchait, et des feuilles mortes tombaient dans ses cheveux, bien qu'il s'en fichait. Plus il avançait plus la forêt semblait triste et sombre, les créatures magiques qui peuplaient habituellement avaient disparu, fuyant la bataille.

Il était seul, allant droit vers la mort qui semblait l'appeler sans qu'il ne veuille réellement la rejoindre. Mais il n'avait encore une fois pas le choix.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres et à force d'avancer, il ne vit que trop tard qu'il était arrivé devant de son bourreau qui, entouré de ses sbires, le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ce qui lui donnait un aspect particulièrement affreux. Il ne put se retenir et frissonna, ce qui sembla plaire à Voldemort puisque son sourire devint plus grand encore.

« Enfin là, Potter. Je pensais qu'avec ta force inexistante tu n'oserais pas te dresser face à moi. » dit-il de sa voix sifflante provoquant le rire de ses Mangemort.

Le brun ne dit rien et le regarda dans les yeux, impassible alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de toi Potter mais pour te tuer. Es-tu près ? » demanda le chauve inutilement.

Toujours silencieux, Harry ferma seulement les yeux. Non…

Et avec un sourire que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix, Voldemort jeta le sort interdit :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

 _Je veux vivre_ , pensa une dernière fois Harry avant que le rayon vert l'atteigne en pleine poitrine.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Une lumière blanche essayait de passer malgré ses paupières closes. Harry grogna et se retourna sur le ventre. Il entendait une douce voix l'appeler.

« Maître… »

Il grogna encore plus fort, par Merlin qu'elle le laisse dormir.

« Maître… »

Ne pouvait-il pas dormir dans cette école de fous ? Le brun posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour éviter que la voix le réveille complètement. Attendez une minute… ''Maître'' ?!

Complètement réveillé, Harry se mit vivement en position assise et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche seulement munie de trois portes en bois foncés. Commençant réellement à paniquer, le Potter voulu prendre sa baguette qui était censée être dans sa poche mais ne la trouva pas.

Mais que se passait-il ?

« Maître, vous êtes enfin réveillé ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'auteur de la voix mais ne vit personne.

« C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Venait-il de lire dans ses pensées, pensa Harry, interloqué.

Un petit rire venant de nul par résonna dans la pièce.

« Oui, je viens de le faire. »

« Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas, Maître ? »

Voyant que le brun était perdu. La Voix lui dit sans tact :

« Vous venez de mourir, Maître… »

Et tout lui revint alors en mémoire. La mort de Snape dans la cabane, ses souvenirs, l'Horcruxe qu'il a dans la tête, Draco, la forêt interdite et Voldemort…

« Je suis mort. » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda autour de lui. Est-ce donc ça l'endroit après la mort ? Si c'est le cas, alors il allait franchement s'ennuyer. La Voix rigola de nouveau.

« Non, Maître, vous n'y êtes pas, enfaite vous n'êtes pas encore réellement mort. »

« Commença ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ''Maître'' ? »

« Parce que vous l'êtes, Maître » dit la voix perplexe. « Vous êtes mon Maître, moi et mes sœurs avons besoin d'un Maître.. »

« Mais vous qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le seul être visible, de plus en plus perdu.

« Je suis la Mort, Maître. »

…

« Pardon ?! »

La Voix sembla hésiter.

« Quel est le problème, Maître ? »

Soufflant pour se calmer, Harry regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Cela devenait de plus en plus oppressant. La pièce était réellement minuscule. Il se leva et s'approcha vers l'une des portes et voulut l'ouvrir. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé cela lui rappelait son ancienne chambre, le placard.

« Non ! » cria la Voix paniquée

Harry arrêta son geste et ramena sa main vers lui. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

« Vous ne devez traverser aucune porte tant que l'on n'a pas parlé ! »

Le brun regarda de nouveau dans la pièce et soupira.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas vous montrer ? »

« Oui je le peux, mais je n'ai pas d'apparence propre et je ne peux que prendre une apparence connue par mon Maître, Maître… »

Le Potter hésita, ne voulait pas forcément voir un ou une ami.e apparaitre devant lui en sachant que ce n'était pas réellement lui. Mais parler au vide était vraiment déstabilisant, alors il accepta d'un signe de tête.

Et, devant lui, apparut alors une jeune rousse aux yeux verts. Le visage d'Harry se ferma comprenant que la femme en face de lui était sa mère. La Voix ne pouvait elle pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je suis désolée, Maître, mais je ne peux choisir mon physique. Je suis dans l'obligation de prendre l'apparence de la première personne qui meurt devant le Maître . »

Elle semblait contrite. Le brun soupira, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé après tout. Il leva les yeux verts dans ceux, si semblables aux siens de la femme en face de lui.

« Bon, comme ça tu es la Mort elle-même ? » demanda Harry, voulant mettre ceci au claire plus vite possible.

« Je suis l'une des Morts pour être plus précise, avec mes sœurs nous somme dix. Mais nous vivons pas à la même dans la même dimension . »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour faire simple, moi, je m'occupe du monde dans lequel vous êtes, mes sœurs, elles, s'occupent de dimensions jumelles au vôtre . Chacune d'entre nous a un Maître, et vous êtes mon nouveau Maître ! » s'écria-t-elle, étrangement heureuse à cette idée puis elle se reprit. « Et, vous en tant que Maître de la Mort, vous ne pouvez mourir tant que vous ne l'avez pas vous-même souhaité. » Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, le jugeant. « Les trois portes qui sont dans cette pièce vont changer votre futur. »

Harry, surpris, lui demanda de continuer.

« La première porte vous fait définitivement mourir. » Harry et la Mort grimacèrent en même en temps. L'un ne voulant pas mourir, l'autre ne voulant pas perdre son Maître au bout de si peu de temps. « La deuxième vous ramène là où vous êtes parti. » Cette fois, seul Harry grimaça, son ancienne vie ne lui manquait pas réellement. « Et la dernière vous amène une époque dans le passé ou l'on a le plus besoin de vous. »

« L'époque où on a le plus besoin de moi ? » répéta le brun, perplexe.

« Oui, ce serait l'époque où vous aurez la possibilité de changer votre actuel présent pour ce que vous considérez comme mieux. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Déjà, il était le Maître de la Mort et celle-ci lui laissait le choix de pouvoir vivre une autre vie ? Mais le brun se méfia, c'était trop facile.

« Oh, mais je vous dis la vérité, Maître. » dit-elle avec la voix de sa défunte mère légèrement déçue que son petit Maître ne la croit pas.

« Et pourquoi je suis ton Maître dans ce cas ? » dit-il provocateur, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit coincée et ne trouve pas de réponse. Comment pouvait-il être le Maître de la mort ?

« Vous avez eu en main les trois artefacts créés par notre première sœur. La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la cape d'Invisibilité. Ces trois objets, qui ont été réunis, on fait vous mon Maître. » dit-elle, heureuse.

Harry resta estomaqué. Le Conte des trois frères était donc réel ? Car oui il avait eu les trois objets en sa possession, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pouvait-il réellement devenir Maître de la Mort pour si peu ?

« Ce n'est pas ''peu'' comme vous semblez le penser, Maître ! » dit la Mort en colère. « Des milliers d'humains ont essayé mais non jamais réussi » continua-t-elle plus calmement.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux. Bon, très bien. Alors, il était le Maître de la Mort et grâce à cela, il pourrait ne jamais mourir. Le brun releva la tête, stupéfait en réalisant que oui, si la Mort disait vrai, il était donc immortel ?

Sans qu'il ne remarque, la Mort sourit en entendant ses pensées. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme face à elle et posa, dans un geste doux, une main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta et la regarda surpris qu'on l'interrompt pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je suis désolée, Maître mais le temps est compté. Vous devez vite faire un choix et ouvrir une porte. » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Ma-mais je ne sais pas… » Comment pourrait-il faire un choix aussi compliqué que celui-là en si peu de temps ?

« Non, c'est facile Maître. Voulez-vous mourir ? Voulez-vous reprendre la vie là où vous l'avez laissé ? Ou voulez-vous vivre une vie complètement différente où vous pourrez vivre votre vie avec vos propres choix ? » Le brun n'eut aucun mal à voir l'option que préférait la Mort.

Mais pour tout dire, Harry préférait aussi la dernière solution, mais en quelle année arriverait-il ? Et surtout, il se retrouverait tout seul à un moment où il n'était personne ? La Mort soupira en entendant les réflexions du brun. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire l'année où il arriverait mais elle pourrait lui faire un petit cadeau.

« Maître, » commença-t-elle pour attirer son attention, elle continua « si vous choisissez la troisième porte je pourrais choisir une personne de votre temps pour vivre avec vous. »

Harry commençait à bien aimer l'idée mais une question vint prendre place dans sa tête.

« Cette personne disparaîtra donc du présent ? »

« Non Maître, parce que à partir du moment où vous reviendrez dans le passé, ce présent disparaîtra. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! » dit Harry, survolté « Ce serait tellement égoïste… » finit-t-il défait. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas détruire ce monde pour son propre plaisir.

« Trouvez-vous réellement que ce présent est beau, Maître ? Il est rempli de peur de crainte et de tristesse, et vous avez le pouvoir de changer cela. »

Et c'est ce qui convainquit Harry, parce que oui, ce présent n'est pas beau ni joyeux. Il remonta son regard dans celle qui avait volé le physique de sa mère. Il était décidé.

« J'imagine que je ne saurais pas qui m'accompagnera ? » demanda-t-il, réaliste. La Mort ne fit que lui sourire.

Le brun eut un soupire entendu et marcha d'un pas sûr vers la troisième porte. Ses mains tremblaient quand il voulut prendre la poignet mais il se ressaisit, regarda une dernière fois la Mort dans les yeux et passa la porte.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

« Oh par Merlin ! » cria une voix.

« Qu'on appelle de l'aide ! » en dit une deuxième.

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que les voix tambourinaient dans sa tête. Son corps souffrant de partout. Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'obligea à les fermer.

« L'un d'eux est conscient ! »

« Hey, petit, ça va ? » La voix semblait inquiète.

Il se força les yeux et regarda qui lui parlait. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui avait posé la question. Il hocha la tête mais le regretta vite et grimaça de douleur.

« Tu t'appelles comment, petit ? »

« Je..Hm, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Leroy. »

« Très bien Harry, et lui, il s'appelle comment ? »

Tournant la tête vers l'endroit où pointait l'homme il tomba sur le corps inerte de Draco Malefoy. Il resta bloqué, à fixer inutilement son ennemi qui était là, devant lui. Et il pesta contre la Mort, elle ne voulait apparemment pas lui faciliter la vie ! Il se reprit quand l'homme lui reposa la question, encore plus inquiet.

« Lui, il s'appelle Draco, » Harry eut un sourire machiavélique malgré les douleurs qu'il subissait, et ayant une vague connaissance du français grâce à Hermione qui lui avait appris les bases, dit : « Draco Lafouine.» Il s'empêcha de rigoler face à sa blague parfaitement immature.

« D'accord, » l'homme continua « comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? »

Harry voulu répondre mais la douleur qu'il ressentait l'acheva et ce fut le noir.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Berthe Corneblache

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Mort. Il était mort. Mais, s'il avait une nouvelle chance ? S'il pouvait retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre a réellement commencé.

 **Couple :** Harry/Devlin

 **Note :** je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas publié plus tôt. Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre. Mon PC a eu beaucoup de bug... (plusieurs parties ont été supprimé, j'ai essayé de les réécrire le plus fidèlement possible mais c'est possible que je n'ai pas remarquer que certaines parties avaient disparu) Il y avait une énorme incohérence dans le chapitre 1, que j'ai changé légèrement donc je vous invite à le relire si l'envie vous en prend ^^ Ce chapitre ne me plait vraiment pas (je le trouve particulièrement mal écrit) mais bon, c'est soit ça soit pas de chapitre avant longtemps (mais je pense le récrire dès que je peux) :/

J'ai faillit oublier, j'ai enfin réellement décidé du futur de Draco et je le trouve super (sans me vanter, hein...) :D franchement je suis grave contente pour ce que j'ai décidé pour sont futur ^^ Enfin bref, il y aura une note importante à la fin du chapitre. Merci pour les reviews (9), favorites (20) et les follows (30) !

Je cherche une beta ^^

 **Un énorme merci à** : Snapikachu, DinaChaya TalaNokomis, DameAureline, tokane, anonyme92, Mama-Milie, Angy Slytherin, Luna Coquillette et jadeisa31 pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Berthe Corneblanche et la Vérité**

* * *

 **.**

 _Le changement est constant. Comment vit-on le changement... Ça ne dépend que de nous. On peut le ressentir comme la mort, ou comme une seconde chance. Si on ouvre les mains, que l'on perd prise, il faut l'accepter. Il peut être ressenti comme une montée d'adrénaline, comme si à tout instant, on pouvait renaître._

 _Personnage inconnu, Grey's Anatomy_

 **.**

« Il se réveille ! »

« Écartez-vous, laissez-le respirer ! »

Harry papillonna des yeux. Où était-il ?

« Mr. Leroy, vous m'entendez ? »

Une voix parlait. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il soit conscient ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Osez-vous réellement doutez de mon travail ? » Cette voix-ci était accusatrice.

« Non, non. Bien sur que non, Madame… » dit la première voix qui, maintenant, semblait plus contrite que inquiète .

Le brun se força à ouvrir les yeux, malgré la lumière éblouissante, et tomba sur du blanc, beaucoup de blanc. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Plutôt vide, elle semblait être dépourvue de vie.

« Mr. Leroy ? »

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers la voix douce mais de l'autre côté, il vit qu'elle appartenait à un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux blond cendré dont quelques cheveux blancs ressortaient. Les yeux bleu foncé le regardaient avec inquiétude. Harry reconnut l'homme qui lui avait déjà parlé quand il s'était réveillé.

« Oui ? » Le brun grimaça, sa voix était rauque. Une quinte de toux le prit par surprise. Il toussa devant le regard inquiet de l'homme et de la femme derrière lui.

« Écartez-vous. » commença cette dernière « Tenez. » Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite.

« Mr. Leroy... » recommença l'homme mais Harry le coupa. Il préférait se faire appeler par son vrai prénom pour le moment, il n'était pas encore habitué à son nouveau nom.

« Harry, appelez-moi Harry. » L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« Très bien Harry. Je m'appelle Berthe Cornneblanche mais vous pouvez m'appeler Berthe. » Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Comment vous sentez vous Harry ? »

« Je, hm » il se reprit « je me sens bien. » Le brun reçut deux regards soulagés.

« Oh, et voici ta Médicomage, Madame Allen. » il s'approcha et murmura « ne la contredisez jamais, c'est un conseille d'ami… »

« Je vous ai entendu ! » Harry et Berthe pouffèrent.

« Plus sérieusement, comment vous et votre ami, avez pu finir ainsi ? Mr. Lafouine était presque mort. » dit la femme, les sourcils froncés. Calment instantanément les deux hommes.

Mr. Lafouine ? Mais qui est-… Mais oui ! Lafouine c'était le nom qu'il avait donné pour Malfoy à son réveil. Il rigola intérieurement, il allait le tuer quand il saurait. Mais le souvenir de la présence de Malefoy le fit soupirer. La Mort n'avait pas vraiment fait le bon choix pour lui. Puis il remarqua, presque mort ?

« Comment ça ? » Sa voix était inquiète.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Le médecin soupira.

« Il a reçu de nombreux sorts de torture, il, » elle hésita en lui lançant un petit regard et détourna les yeux « il a été mordu par un Loup-garou et a été, malheureusement, infecté… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, se souvenant, qu'effectivement, Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il avait été mordu. Son avant-bras avait été dévoré… Il leva les yeux et demanda avec hésitation :

« Son bras…? » Le médecin hocha la tête avec tristesse.

« Il l'a malheureusement perdu… »

Le brun baissa la tête, se sentant incroyablement mal. C'était sa faute si le blond était ici aujourd'hui et maintenant Draco allait devoir subir l'étroitesse d'esprit des personnes de cette époque. Parce que oui, les Loups-Garous n'étaient pas appréciés, il n'y avait qu'à regarder la vie de Remus et son ancien statut de professeur. Mais c'était encore pire avant, la potion tue-loup n'existait pas.

Harry serra de toutes ses forces la couverture blanche posée sur lui pour cacher ses tremblements. Malefoy ne sera pas seul, il le soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

« Comment va-t-il ? Puis-je aller le voir ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété, relevant les yeux vers la Médicomage.

La dame et Berthe échangèrent un regard soulagé. Le jeune ne semblait pas vouloir éviter son ami. Allen lui fit un gentil sourire qui contrastait avec son air sévère.

« Malheureusement, nous avons dû le mettre dans un coma magique, nous ne pourrons le réveiller que dans 2 semaines. Le temps que ses blessures les plus graves se cicatrisent. »

L'ancien Potter hocha la tête avec tristesse.

Un silence pesant s'installa, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par Harry.

« Nous sommes le combien ? »

« Le 19, 19 juin .» lui répondit son Médicomage.

« En quelle année je veux dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit regard gêné.

« Hm, nous somme en 1960... » répondit cette fois le quarantenaire en le regardant étrangement.

Le brun hocha la tête, détournant les yeux. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse. Le Mort avait donc pensé que sa place était ici ? Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Tom n'était pas encore réapparu en tant que Voldemort. Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là, ? » Madame Allen était sérieuse.

Harry baissa la tête, que pouvait-il leur raconter ? Il jeta un petit regard aux deux autres occupants de la pièce. Tous deux le regardaient intensément, attendant une réponse. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire la vérité, il passerait pour un fou. Mais que pouvait-il leur raconter ?

« Harry…? » demanda Berthe.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. » l'adolescent détourna le regard.

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave… »le rassura aussitôt l'homme avec un sourire réconfortant mais il échangea tout de même un regard avec la médecin.

Que leur étaient-ils donc arrivé ?

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Harry avançait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, le brun cherchait la chambre 164. Ste Mangouste n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes murs dépourvus de personnalité. Cela fit naître un petit sourire au brun, il avait l'impression de ne pas être parti, malheureusement il n'est plus dans son époque, et il n'y retournera surement jamais.

Un soupire passa ses lèvres à cette pensée, mais il se secoua la tête. C'était le passé maintenant. Il regarda les numéros au-dessus des chambres. 158, 159,… 164 !

Harry poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le grand lit blanc dont seul une tête blonde ressortait. Le brun s'approcha rapidement et grimaça quand il vit tous les bandages sur l'ancien beau visage de sa Némésis.

Draco Malefoy.

Celui-ci semblait paisible malgré les blessures apparentes. Les mains tremblantes, le brun releva avec précaution la couverture, lui laissant voir un bras qui s'arrêtait au coude, recouvert de bandages .

« Oh, Draco… » soupira avec tristesse Harry, reposant le drap.

L'ancien Potter se sentait incroyablement coupable.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé… » murmura de nouveau le brun.

Il prit une chaise, la mit près du lit et se posa dessus. Harry reposa sa tête sur le lit face à lui, baya et s'assoupit, l'esprit torturé par ses regrets.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Deux heures plus tard, un certain Berthe Corneblanche courait, paniqué, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Harry Leroy avait disparu !

Il n'était parti que quelques heures mais quand l'homme était revenu le brun n'était dans sa chambre, et il ne semblait être nul par ! Berthe avait évidemment demandé aux infirmières si elles l'avaient croisés mais personne ne savait ou il avait bien pu disparaître. Et s'il s'était enfui ? Où peut-être s'était il fait kidnapper ? Après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit comment lui et son ami avait fini blessés, ils étaient peut-être poursuivis ?

Sentant sa panique monter, il se força à respirer calmement. Cela ne servait à rien, il était peut être juste partit voir son ami...

Mais oui ! Berthe faillit se frapper tellement cela semblait logique. Rebroussement chemin, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Lafouine et ouvrit la porte blanche. Toujours légèrement stressé à l'idée qu'il ne se trouve pas là.

Mais une vision attendrissante accueilli, le calmant instantanément. Draco et Harry dormaient profondément et ce dernier était assis sur une chaise près de lit, la tête sur la couette.

Il sourit doucement et s'approcha du brun pour le réveiller.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

« Maître… »

Oh non pas encore, pensa Harry qui ne voulait ouvrir les yeux.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, Maître… » dit la Mort avec un sourire que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

« Hm… » grogna le brun.

Il se força à se lever et regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait que du vide.

« Peux-tu te montrer, s'il te plaît ? » demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

Une belle rousse apparut alors devant lui. La Mort avec le visage de la mère d'Harry lui sourit gentiment. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer, il allait vraiment avoir du mal à s'habituer à la voir avec cette apparence. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre et les rouvrit. La Mort le regardait avec peine maintenant, ayant entendu toutes ses pensées.

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? Ou je suis juste en train de rêver ? »demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est bien moi Maître. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit interrompre.

« Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, vous allez bientôt vous réveiller. » commença-t-elle, ignorant le hoquet indigné de son Maître. « Je suis juste venue vous voir pour vous mettre en garde. Les personnes que vous connaissez et que vous reverrez de nouveau ne sont pas ceux que vous avez quitté. Ils auront des caractères différents, une vie différente, un aspect différent. A partir du moment où vous êtes arrivé à cette époque, le futur a été changé. »

« Merci mais je m'en doutais un peu… » dit-il avec sarcasme, n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire interrompre. Il fit la moue.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas… » elle soupira, « La plupart des actions faites par ceux que vous connaissez ne sont pas encore arrivé, ceux pour qui vous avez de la haine, ceux que vous aimés… Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, ce ne sont pas eux. Vous ne devez pas juger les personnes que vous rencontrerez par rapport à ce que vous savez d'eux dans votre ancienne vie. Certains ne naîtront jamais dans cette vie, d'autres mourront. Le monde ne sera jamais le même, vous comprenez ? »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, commençant réellement à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La Mort soupira de soulagement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et revint ensuite vers Harry.

« Maître, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir. » Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. « Je vais être directe, l'avenir de ce nouveau monde dépend de vous. Vous avez le pouvoir de faire un futur en paix, ou au contraire, faire un futur apocalyptique. L'avenir dépend de vous. » répéta la Mort.

Elle s'écarta et sans que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, disparu. Ses dernières paroles résonnants dans le vide.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sursauta en se réveillant et essaya de se relever.

Berthe Corneblanche était là, lui souriant gentiment.

« Tout doux petit, ce n'est que moi. »

Les épaules d'Harry se relâchèrent. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être tendu. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'ancien Serpentard et regarda son visage serein. Le brun entendit des bruits dans son dos, Berthe avait prit une chaise et s'était assis aux côtés d'Harry.

Un doux silence s'installa. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient détourner le regard de l'adolescent inconscient.

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« On ne s'est jamais réellement entendu, vous savez… On se disputait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était né pour me gâcher la vie » il rigola, se souvenant de toutes les disputes enfantines qu'il y avait eu entre eux, elles lui semblaient si lointaine maintenant « mais je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment… »

Le plus jeune sentit une main douce se poser sur sa tête et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il ferma désespérément les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser ses larmes couler. Ensemble, ils avaient grandi, avaient vécu la Guerre, avaient survécu à des proches.

« Harry, des Aurors vont venir pour vous interroger, toi et Draco, dans les jours qui suivent » commença Berthe après un silence, et sous le regard soudain apeuré de l'adolescent il continua « Je suis désolé mais c'est une obligation, en tant que blessés gravent de Ste Mangouste, ils doivent venir vous voir. »

« Harry, » reprit l'homme quand il vit que le brun commençait à paniquer et que son souffle devenait rapide « je peux essayer de t'aider mais il faut que tu me dises ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Vous ne me croiriez pas… » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir sans me le dire d'abord, petit. » Sa voix était patiente.

Son regard croisa celui de l'adulte, pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais Berthe avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Seul, sans papier et sans argent, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire. Soupirant une dernière fois, il commença son récit.

Il hésita mais préféra ne pas lui parler de la Mort et du fait qu'il soit son Maître, préférant dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment ils étaient arrivés ici. Harry préférait passer pour un menteur que pour un fou.

Berthe l'écouta en silence. Ne sachant pas réellement si il devait croire cet adolescent qui racontait venir du futur. Bien que ce dernier semblait sincère, il pouvait très bien lui mentir. Mais, comment aurait-il pu laisser deux adolescents blessés seuls et sans aides ? Ils avaient l'âge de son fils.

Harry Leroy, qui disait s'appeler autrefois Harry Potter avait fini de parler et attendait, soucieux et apeuré. Tout dépendait de lui à présent.

Alors pour l'une des premières de sa vie, Berthe préféra écouter son cœur qui disait de les aider au lieu de sa raison qui disait de les laisser. Avec un peu de chance, il ne regrettera pas son choix.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Berthe soupira lourdement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise imposante devant son bureau en bois. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, remit ses lunettes de lecture et reprit les documents en face de lui. Créer des nouvelles identités était vraiment compliqué. Il devait faire plusieurs démarches pas réellement légales pour y arriver. Heureusement, grâce à son ancien travail, il savait où chercher.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se remémora la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de l'histoire qu'ils allaient inventer. Harry Leroy et Draco Lafouine serait deux orphelins d'origine française mais qui auraient grandi en Angleterre avec un sorcier qu'il leur aurait appris la magie chez eux. Malheureusement, celui-ci serait mort et les deux adolescents se seraient retrouvés à la rue sans savoir où aller. Après plusieurs jours seuls, ils se seraient fait attaquer par un Loup-Garou, leur magie accidentelle les faisant transplaner en plein Chemin de Travers pour les sauver. Leurs baguettes auraient été perdu pendant le transplanage.

C'était un peu gros mais cela fera l'affaire.

 _TOC TOC_ ( **NdA** : pourquoi j'ai fait ça, sérieusement…)

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le faisant sursauter de surprise, il se reprit vite et l'autorisa à entrer. Son fils de quinze ans, rentra dans la pièce. Celui-ci était habillé de vêtement moldu, les préférant largement à ceux sorciers.

« Papa, nous devons parler… » commença son fils, Devlin avec sérieux.

Ledit papa soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête. L'adolescent châtain prit place sur la chaise en face de son père et le regarda dans les yeux. Depuis une semaine, son père n'était pas le même. Dès qu'il avait un moment libre, il allait à Ste Mangouste pour voir deux adolescents qui auraient été blessés. Mais Devlin ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son père voulait-il absolument les aider ? Il ne les connaissait pas après tout. C'était peut-être des profiteurs où quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi leurs faisait il confiance ?

Devinant les questions silencieuses de son fils, Berthe soupira pour la troisième fois en une minute.

« Fils, Harry et Draco ont besoin d'aide. Ils sont seuls et sans moi, auraient de sérieux problèmes… Je suis obligé de les aider… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Berthe semblait faire dix ans de plus tellement son visage était fatigué. Il retira délicatement ses lunettes et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Parce qu'ils me font penser à toi… Ils n'ont que deux ans de plus que toi, pourtant ils sont blessés et sans personnes pour les aider. Comment aurai-je pu les laisser ? »

Devlin Corneblanche soupira à son tour. Il reconnaissait bien son père.

« Vont-ils venir vivre ici ? » en grimaçant.

« Surement oui. »

« Mais comment tu vas faire ? Depuis la mort de maman, on a plus autant d'argent qu'avant, comment pourras-tu nourrir deux bouches de plus ? »

Le plus âgé ferma douloureusement les yeux. Oui, depuis la mort de sa femme, rien n'était pareil. Avant, ils étaient tous les deux Aurors et c'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ça avait été le coup de foudre pour les deux et ils avaient très vite eu un fils puis quelques années plus tard sa femme était de nouveau tombée enceinte, ce qui avait rendu heureux toute la petite famille. Malheureusement, deux semaines avant qu'elle arrête son travail d'Auror pour se reposer, elle et son bébé, ils avaient eu une mission.

Cela aurait dû être qu'une petite mission de routine. Il y avait juste une petite bagarre dans une ruelle du Chemin de Travers. Les deux époux étaient venu calmer les choses mais l'un des deux participants avait trop bu et avait essayé d'envoyer un sort de découpe sur son adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait eu aucun mal à l'éviter mais sa femme, derrière, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle se l'était pris sur la gorge et était morte en agonisant avant que les Médicomage n'aient le temps d'arriver. Il n'avait pas réussi à continuer son travail, celui-ci lui rappelait trop sa femme défunte.

Cela s'était passé il y a 12 ans déjà, mais Berthe ne s'en était pas encore remis, il ne s'en remettra surement jamais.

Devlin, voyant son père souffrir, s'en voulu d'avoir commencé à parler de sa mère. C'était un sujet douloureux pour les deux mais son père était celui qui en souffrait le plus. Lui n'avait que trois ans quand sa mère est morte.

L'adulte se reprit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne manque de rien et ça ne changera pas. Même après l'arrivée d'Harry et Draco, je te le promets, fils. » dit il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas très convaincu. De toute façon quand son père avait une idée en tête…

« Et sinon comment sont-ils ? »

Il reçut un grand sourire de la part de son père.

« Pour Draco je ne sais pas encore mais Harry est merveilleux ! » commença son père enjoué, et il continua à parler du fameux Harry pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Alors Devlin sourit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment que deux inconnus entrent chez lui mais il avait confiance dans le jugement de son père et si cela rendait l'adulte heureux. Mais, il surveillera tout de même les deux plus âgés et fera son propre avis, il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien après tout…

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Berthe tenait son travail de plusieurs jours dans les mains alors qu'il se dépêchait de retrouver la chambre de l'adolescent brun. Il avait enfin réussi à avoir leurs papiers d'identités. Ils étaient officiellement Harry Leroy et Draco Lafouine !

Enfin arrivé devant la porte blanche, il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif pour se retrouver devant une chambre vide. Le brun était surement encore aller voir son ami. En pensant à celui-ci Berthe soupira, toute joie envolée.

La Médicomage Allen avait enlevé le sort qui maintenait le blond dans le coma, il pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à un autre, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Mais la pleine lune allait arriver bientôt et ils allaient devoir prendre des dispositions pour le nouveau Lafouine. L'adulte grimaça, il devra avoir une longue discussion quand celui-ci se réveillera…

Mais pour le moment il avait des papiers à donner !

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Il commençait à faire nuit. Harry s'était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait le soleil disparaître, laissant place à la lune. Elle ne sera pleine que dans quelques jours. Le brun posa alors sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé faire ça à Poudlard, son enfance chez les Dursley ne lui avait pas permis de profiter pleinement du ciel étoilé.

Un soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres et il regarda pour la millième fois de la journée sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Quand Berthe était arrivé tout souriant, en lui tendant les papiers d'Harry Leroy et de Draco Lafouine, le brun l'avait énormément remercié. Après tout, l'adulte les aidait sans rien attendre en retour, ce qui était plutôt rare. Grâce à l'adulte, il avait une nouvelle identité.

Le Harry Potter qui avait été Poudlard, qui avait grandi chez les Dursley, n'existait plus à présent. Il était mort, et comme le soleil qui disparaissait pour laisser à la lune la possibilité de prendre le devant de la scène, il laissait la place à Harry Leroy qui lui, avait toute une vie à vivre selon ses propres termes.

Il avait une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie.

« Potter…? » dit une voix basse et rauque, faisant sursauter ledit Potter.

Comme au ralentit, Harry se retourna et son regard tomba sur celui très gris et très réveillé de sa Némésis.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Note 2 :** je sais déjà la plupart des choses que se passerons dans le futur. Et comme je vous l'avais dis dans le chapitre précédent, Harry va adopter Remus et Severus. Mais entre temps plusieurs années vont s'écouler, il se passera des choses très importante dans ces quelques années alors j'aimerai savoir, est ce que vous préfériez voir le futur détalliez mais en sachant alors qu'Harry adoptera Remus et Severus dans très longtemps ? ou vous préférez que passe rapidement les années (mais vous raterez surement pas mal de choses importantes...) ? A vous de choisir...

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Réveil et Baguettes

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** je n'ai malheureusement pas créée Harry Potter.

 **Résumé :** Mort. Il était mort. Mais, s'il avait une nouvelle chance ? S'il pouvait retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre à réellement commencée.

 **Couple** : Harry/Devlin

 **Note :** Heyyyyyy. C'est bientôt les vacances de Noel ! Et ça, c'est super cool ! Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 4 le jour de Noel mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit de ma vie (même s'il n'est pas si long que ça). Quand je pense que le tout premier chapitre que j'ai publié sur ce site ne faisait même pas 1K !

Merci pour les nouvelles reviews (9), nouveaux favorites (9) ainsi que les nouveaux follows (16) !

Je cherche un correcteur ou correctrice ^^

 **Un énorme merci à** : Mama-Milie, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Lyxiie, AnitaBlake93100, Maud, jadeisa31, Sabidu35, Luma Coquillette et Turkoazson pour leur review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réveil et Baguettes**

* * *

 _._

 _Souvent, par un excès de confiance, on ouvre son cœur à des indifférents, on répand son âme devant eux. C'est une faiblesse à laquelle on est entraîné par l'inexpérience et par le chagrin. La peine cherche à se soulager, et le défaut d'expérience nous dérobe le danger de notre franchise._

 _Jean Blanchard, **Les maximes de** **l'honnête** **homme** (1772)_

 _._

Draco Malefoy ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Il les cligna , essayant vainement de voir moins flou. Où était-il ? Le blond se concentra, fronçant les sourcils, il était sur un lit… Comment était-il arrivé dans un lit ?

Le Malefoy regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre blanche qui était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre. Tournant la tête vers cette dernière, il remarqua quelqu'un assis tout près, la tête posé sur la vitre. Il ne le voyait que de dos.

Draco essaya de se mettre en position assise mais alors qu'il essaya de bouger, son bras gauche lui fit souffrir. Il retomba mollement sur le matelas. Son regard se tourna vers son bras et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

Il n'avait plus d'avant-bras.

Et il se souvint alors. Poudlard, la Guerre, les morts, le Loup-Garou qui l'avait attaqué et qui avait failli le tuer… Ses yeux se fermaient désespérément et sa main, maintenant seule, sera le drap posé sur lui.

Il avait perdu son bras…

Sa main trembla alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, larmes qu'il essuya rageusement. Il n'était pas faible et surtout, un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'était pour l'enterrement de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt.

Soufflant un dernier coup et se secouant la tête, Draco continua son inspection. Refusant de regarder son bras. Son regard se tourna encore et il arriva de nouveau vers l'inconnu dans la pièce.

Plissant les yeux pour distinguer ce dernier, il le reconnut. Comment ne pas le reconnaître avec le tas brun sur la tête qui lui servait de cheveux.

« Potter…? » dit-il d'un voix rauque faisant sursauter ledit Potter.

Celui-ci se retourna doucement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Où sommes-nous ? » continua-t-il difficilement, puis il toussa.

Cela sembla réveiller Harry qui sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers le lit. Il prit un verre d'eau posé sur la commode et le mit aux lèvres du blond qui l'attrapa et le bu doucement.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit le brun, inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

Draco ne répondit pas et fixa l'homme face à lui. Potter semblait différent. Il rapprocha son visage du siens, faisant rougir ce dernier et sursauta. Il se recula et regardant autour de lui, chercha frénétiquement sa baguette. Ne la trouvant pas, il essaya de se reculer vers le mur derrière lui.

Potter fronça à son tour les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se rapprocha mais ne fit que provoquer un nouveau mouvement de recul du blond.

« Putain Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry en levant les mains en signe de paix.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

Baissant doucement les mains, il recula prudemment. Le jugeant de loin. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Harry le brisa.

« Par Merlin, explique moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

Draco, silencieux, de la main, il montra son front.

« Tu n'a pas de cicatrice… » dit-il enfin.

Le brun porta la main à son front en fronçant les sourcils. C'était impossible… Il se dirigea vers un petit miroir posé la seule table qui trônait dans la pièce et l'attrapa. Ne voyant pas claire à cause de la luminosité, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Et sous la lumière de la lune, il vit effectivement son front lisse de toute balafre.

Harry passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'endroit où il y avait autrefois sa cicatrice mais ne trouva qu'une peau douce. Où était-elle passé ? Il avait beau l'avoir détesté, même haït à certain moment, elle faisait parti de lui. Et voir son visage ainsi le rendait bizarre.

Le brun posa doucement le miroir sur la chaise sur lequel il était assit peu de temps plus tôt, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Peut être parce qu'il est retourné dans le passé ? Il devrait questionner la Mort la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que lui envoya l'autre adolescent de la pièce. Ce dernier réfléchissait lui aussi. Tout en l'homme face à lui, lui rappelait Potter. Et le brun semblait lui-même surpris de la disparition de la cicatrice qui l'a en partie rendu célèbre. Mais, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Cela pouvait très bien être une ruse de l'ennemi. Après tout, depuis la traitrise de son père, sa tête était mis à prix par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, il était vraiment devenu parano. A voir le mal partout de cette façon ne pouvait être seine. Depuis le début de la Guerre, il n'arrivait plus à manger sans sentir l'aliment pour être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de poison. Mais, d'un coup, il se figea. La réalitée s'imposant lentement dans son cerveau.

Que c'était-il passé ? Avaient-ils gagné la Guerre ?

Oubliant instantanément sa paranoïa envers le brun. Il le questionna :

« Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Théo ? Blaise ? Comment vont-ils ? » demanda le Malefoy, n'arrivant pas à cacher son inquiétude.

Harry baissa soudainement la tête, faisant s'inquiéter encore plus Draco.

« Par les culottes de Salazar, répond moi ! » cria presque le blond, ne supportant pas le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Je… Merde Malfoy je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… » il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regarda le blond de nouveau puis soupira lourdement.

« Nous sommes en 1960... » dit finalement l'ancien Potter, récoltant un regard écarquillé de son voisin.

Un rire nerveux passa ses lèvres. Voyant l'air sérieux d'Harry, il déglutit.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » réussi à articuler difficilement Draco.

« J'aurai aimé Malefoy, vraiment aimé…. »

Et, hésitant, Harry commença doucement à lui parler. Sans aucun filtre, il raconta tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Pendant plusieurs heures, le blond écouta religieusement chaque son qui sortait de la bouche du Potter sans émettre le moindre bruit. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, le soleil commençait lentement à faire son apparition.

« Et tu t'es réveillé… » fini enfin l'ancien Gryffondor.

Devant le silence presque insupportable de Draco, Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Était-il choqué ?

« Je… » Il déglutit « Malefoy ? Ça va ? »

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge du blond.

« Tu me demandes si ça va ? Putain ! » Il jeta le verre qu'il avait encore dans la main, et qui se brisa contre le mur. Harry sursauta fortement.

« Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Comment ça pourrait aller, sérieusement ?! » demanda Draco avec un regard noir.

Il essaya de se lever mais retomba sur le sol en grognant de douleur. Harry s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se relever mais l'ancien Serpentard le repoussa sèchement.

« Ne me touche pas… »

Le blond se remit difficilement debout et s'assit sur son lit en mettant sa main sur son visage. Soupirant lourdement, il se frotta les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de se libérer.

Harry regarda, mal à l'aise, le dos tremblant de sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le brun ne pouvait que compatir, le blond venait d'apprendre le même jour qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses proches, qu'il était dans le passé, et qu'il était devenu un Loup-Garou. Il grimaça intérieurement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il soupira et commença à se lever pour s'approcher du blond mais un bruit l'interrompit.

La porte blanche de la pièce, s'ouvrit doucement et une voix aigu se fit entendre.

« Tout vas bien ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit… » Une infirmière que le brun avait déjà croisé commença à rentrer dans la pièce mais se figea quand elle vit que le patient qui était dans le coma depuis deux semaines déjà, pleinement réveillé.

La jeune brune bredouilla et referma la porte en trombe.

« Médicomage Allen ! Le patient s'est réveillé ! » Entendirent les deux adolescents à travers la porte. Malgré la situation, cela fit doucement sourire le brun. Mais son sourire retomba aussitôt quand il vit que le blond n'avait même pas régit.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer cette fois-ci la Médicomage Allen qui s'était occupé d'eux depuis leur arrivée.

L'adulte rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha doucement de Draco. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule et le força gentiment à se recoucher, ce que le blond fit sans un mot le regard vide.

« Bien, . » Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et prit une plume. «Pouvez vous bouger votre main ? Bien, vos jambes maintenant ? Parfait. » La Médicomage posa son parchemin et en prit un autre.

Elle s'approcha de Draco et lui tendit un ce dernier.

« Que pouvez-vous lire sur cette feuille ? » s'enquit-elle. Le blond prit le parchemin usé, et toujours avec aucune expression visible sur son visage dit :

« Le sortilège ''Silencio'' permet de faire perdre la voix à une personne visé. »

« Parfait. » répéta la Médicomage en prenant sa baguette, faisant se tendre les deux adolescents. « Ne paniquez pas, je ne veux juste appeler une infirmière… Spero Patronum ! »

Un Patronus sous forme d'un petit chien s'assit devant elle.

« Infirmière Mute, prenez les potions anti-douleurs s'il vous plaît et venez dans la chambre 164, merci. »

Le chien s'en alla, partant délivrer son message et laissa l'adulte seule avec les deux autres sorciers.

« Maintenant on… »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su ! Où est-il ? » demanda fortement Berthe Corneblanche, ses cheveux blonds parsemé de cheveux blancs, en bataille.

« Oh Harry ! » Commença-t-il en voyant le brun puis il tourna son regard et tomba sur le visage froid du Malefoy. Le faisant se figer.

« Berthe ! » sourit le Potter en s'approchant de lui. Ils se firent une accolade. Mine de rien, en deux semaines ils avaient eu le temps de se rapprocher jusqu'à devenir amis. Ils se séparèrent. « Berthe je te présente Draco Lafouine. Draco je te présente Berthe Corneblanche. » Le brun eut un sourire soulagé quand le blond fit un léger signe de tête pour l'adulte.

Un raclement de gorge sec les firent tourner leur tête.

« Comme je le disais avant qu'on m'interrompe… » elle lança un regard noir à Berthe qui baissa les yeux. « On va changer vos bandages et vous donner quelques potions. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire. » Elle attrapa son parchemin et recommença à écrire, les oubliant totalement.

« Bon, » commença l'homme « comme l'a dit Harry je m'appelle Berthe Corneblanche mais vous pouvez m'appelez Berthe. » dit-il en souriant.

Le blond l'ignora superbement. Cela fit doucement soupirer Harry, ce que Draco entendu très bien. Il lui lança un regard foudroyant.

« Un problème Po-Leroy ? » Grimaça le Malefoy, se reprenant au dernier moment.

« Tu ne peux pas être plus polis ? » murmura le brun, voulant rester calme.

« Plus polis ? » rigola-t-il faussement « Pourquoi devrais-je être plus polis ? Je ne lui dois rien. » cingla Draco.

« Il nous a sauvé ! » dit Harry en haussant le ton.

Il s'attira le regard des deux adultes.

« Et qui t'as dit que je voulais être sauvé ?! Je suis devenu un putain de Loup-Garou ! Je n'ai plus de bras et pour finir en beauté, je suis coincé avec toi ici ! »

« Hm, les garçons… » commença doucement Berthe en s'approchant pour les calmer.

« Quoi ?! » répondirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

La porte blanche s'ouvrit, empêchant Corneblanche de répondre. Une jeune blonde, petite de taille entra, plusieurs potions à la main. Elle les tendit à la Médicomage, qui la remercia. Elle s'inclina légèrement pour saluer les autres occupants de la pièce et s'en alla sans un mot.

La Médicomage Allen, qui avait posé son parchemin depuis longtemps, s'approcha du lit où reposait le blond et lui tendit une potion rouge foncé.

« Tenez, c'est une potion antidouleur. » Le blond l'a prit en lui lançant un regard agacé, le prenait-elle pour quelqu'un de stupide ? Il l'a bu et une grimace de soulagement se posa sur son visage. Cela faisait du bien.

« Mr Lafouine, nous devons parler de votre nouveau statut. » commença la dame. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres. « Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul ? »

« Non, c'est bon, ils peuvent rester. »

La Médicomage hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes devenu un Loup-Garou. » Draco se tendit « Il va vous falloir vous enregistrer au Ministère, si vous ne le faite pas, vous pourrez très bien être amené à Azkaban. » Harry s'approcha du blond et lui prit délicatement la main, Malefoy le laissant faire. « Et il y a aussi la pleine lune… La prochaine arrivera dans 4 jours, » le blond serra la main de sa Némésis de toute ses forces, le brun grimaça mais ne dit rien. « d'ici là, il va falloir trouver un endroit où vous pourrez rester enfermé… » fini-t-elle fataliste.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un à contacter ? » demanda-t-elle, parlant aux deux adolescents cette fois.

Dans un même ensemble, ils hochèrent négativement la tête. La dame leur fit un sourire triste et sortit de la pièce.

« Bon, les garçons, ce n'est peut être pas le moment de parler de ça mais maintenant que tu t'es réveillé Draco, les Aurors vont venir vous interroger. »

« Quand ? » demanda Harry.

Berthe soupira, fataliste.

« Dans la journée… »Il se frotta la nuque. « J'ai essayé de faire mon maximum pour les retarder, mais le seule délais que j'ai obtenu, c'est ton réveille Draco… »

« Ce n'est rien Berthe, vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu et de toute façon, on devait bien les rencontrer un jour… » dit Harry en lui souriant gentiment.

Inconsciemment, le brun passa délicatement sa pouce sur le dos de la main de l'ancien Malefoy, comme pour le détendre. Et vue les épaules du blond qui se relâchèrent, cela marcha parfaitement. L'adulte ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer, il eu un petit sourire. Les deux semblaient vraiment proche.

Soudainement, Harry lui pinça la main.

« Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » dit le blond portant sa main vers sa poitrine et lançant un regard noir au brun. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais lui fit de gros yeux puis pointa le plus discrètement possible l'adulte du doigt. Il lui articula silencieusement : « excuses toi… »

Le blond lui envoya de nouveau un regard noir mais capitula.

« Hm… »commença-t-il, hésitant « Ma façon de me comporter de tout à l'heure n'était pas correct… »

Cela ressemblait vaguement à une excuse. Berthe sourit franchement puis rigola. Le blond vexé, détourna le regard, les joues rouges, et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ne le prend pas mal Draco, mais tu es tellement mignon… » Corneblanche eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon ! Il dit la vérité avec intelligence et justesse ! » cria presque ce dernier. Cette fois-ci ce fut son visage entier qui devenait rouge.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se moquèrent gentiment.

« Tu ressembles à un Weasley comme ça… » fini de l'achever Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Il rigola fortement à sa propre blague mais un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur son visage, l'interrompit instantanément.

Le blond lui tira la langue de façon puérile.

« Tu l'avais mérité Potter… »

Le brun ne dit rien mais prit le coussin désormais à terre et le brandit telle une arme.

« Tu vas le payer la fouine! » ( **NdA** : Harry le dit en anglais dans ce dialogue puisque, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, Draco ne connaît pas un mot du français et ne comprend donc pas ce que son nouveau nom veut dire…)

« Essaye, Balafré ! »

Berthe Corneblanche recula prudemment et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, en dehors du danger. Regardant les deux adolescents se chamailler, il sourit.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Berthe stressait. Il regarda sa montre offerte par son fils pour son dernier anniversaire, pour la millième fois à présent.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les garçons étaient avec les Aurors. Ces derniers étaient arrivés pendant qu'ils discutaient et avaient exigés de les séparer dans deux salles différentes pour les interroger. L'adulte avait été obligé de les laisser.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, soupira et se leva pour marcher dans le couloir incroyablement blanc. L'adulte faisait des allers retours entre les deux chambres.

Ses vas et viens durèrent presque une heure de plus quand la porte de Draco s'ouvrit enfin sur un des Aurors.

« Très bien, les interrogatoires sont finis, tout est en ordre à présent. Il faut juste qu'il aille s'enregistrer au ministère et ce sera bon. »

Berthe soupira de soulagement et sourit à l'homme face à lui.

« Merci. »

Sans un mot de plus, il dépassa l'Auror et rentra dans la chambre. Manquant le regard suspicieux de l'agent des forces de l'ordre qui le regarda partir les sourcils froncés. Il ferma la porte.

« Draco ça va ? Tu as bien dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le blond hocha positivement la tête, le soulageant instantanément. Il prit une chaise et s'assit lourdement sur cette dernière, passant une main sur son visage.

« Que t'as t-il demandé ? »

« Il voulait savoir qui nous sommes, comment on a fini blessés et qui nous avait attaqué… » se rappela le blond.

« C'est tout ? » demanda avec espoir l'adulte.

« C'est tout. » affirma l'adolescent.

Soulagé, il ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis se releva. Son cœur calment doucement mais surement ses battement infernal.

« Bon, je vais aller voir comment s'en est sortit Harry. Je reviens. »

Berthe Corneblanche était confiant, tout irait bien.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Ça n'allait pas bien du tout.

La Médicomage Allen avait accepté de laisser partir Harry et Draco de l'hôpital. Ce qui était super mais cela signifiait aussi la rencontre entre son fils et les garçons. Et ça le rendait plutôt nerveux, comment ça allait se dérouler ?

Cela ne faisait que un jour que Draco s'était réveillé, mais l'adulte avait déjà apprit à mieux les connaître . Harry était quelqu'un de joyeux qui essayait d'être gentil avec le plus de personne possible. Ce qui était tout le contraire du blond qui lui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Les deux formaient une sacrée paire, ils se chamaillaient tout le temps.

Berthe eut un petit sourire à cette pensée, il trouvait les deux adolescents incroyablement mignons. Tout comme son fils. Il avait d'ailleurs dû avoir une discussion avec ce dernier pour l'arrivée du blond et du brun. Grimaçant, il se souvenu de la réaction de Devlin.

 **Flash Back...**

« Quoi ? Ils arrivent demain ? » demanda le jeune Serdaigle, choqué.

Berthe s'installa sur son confortable siège et acquiesça. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait quitté les garçons pour rentrer chez et préparer sa maison. Évidemment, il avait dû parler à son Devlin de ses derniers.

« Mais… Mais je croyais qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant des semaines ! Je pensais au moins que j'aurai le temps de repartir à Poudlard ! »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils pourraient venir d'un moment à un autre. Maintenant que Draco est réveillé, le mieux pour eux est de quitter Ste Mangouste… »

« Tu ne connais même pas ce Draco ! » riposta avec colère son jeune fils, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

Le quarantenaire soupira. De toute façon la discussions avait déjà mal commencée, rajouter une toute petite couche ne pourrait pas être bien grave…

« Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose en parlant de Draco… »

Devlin soupira mais écouta, de toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire que leur arrivée demain.

« C'est un Loup-Garou… »

Un grand silence prit place. Berthe ferma les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles.

« QUOI ?! »

 _ **Fin du Flash Back…**_

Maintenant il se retrouvait là, devant sa maison, avec les deux adolescents derrière lui. Il respira un bon coup et poussa la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Devlin Corneblanche boudait, enfin non, il ne boudait pas. Il exprima juste son mécontentement envers la situation. Assit sur son lit, le jeune se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Pourquoi son père ne réfléchissait pas ? Faire vivre des inconnus dans leur maison. Était-il le seul à avoir un peu de bon sens ? Et pour achever le tout, l'un d'eux est un loup-garou ! Pas qu'il n'est de problème avec eux, loin de là, mais comment allaient-ils faire pendant la pleine lune ?

Devlin soupira et posa sa tête sur la vitre fraîche de sa fenêtre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix…

Le bruit de transplanage se fit entendre, le faisant relever la tête. Son père venait d'arriver. Le Serdaigle passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant une nouvelle fois, et sortit de sa chambre pour attendre devant la porte. C'étaient des invités après tout, son père lui avait toujours dit d'être polit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement. Son père rentra en premier, en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, puis se décala pour laisser entrer deux adolescents. L'un blond, grand, mince avec un visage froid. Il grimaça intérieurement, il n'avait pas l'air des plus sympathique. Devlin évita de regarder vers ses bras, son père lui avait parlé de ses blessures, et il ne voulait pas mettre le nouveau venu mal à l'aise dès les premières minutes.

Détournant le regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre adolescent brun. Plus petit, les cheveux en bataille, il regardait autour de lui avec intérêt.

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée.

« Hm, » Berthe se racla la gorge « les garçons, voici mon fils Devlin. Devlin voici Harry, » le petit brun lui fit un petit geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire, il lui répondit de la même façon. « et voici Draco. » Ce dernier se contenta d'un léger signe de tête.

« Je dois finir de remplir quelques paperasses… »continua son père « Je vous laisse discuter ensemble. » fini il en souriant. Il se pencha néanmoins vers lui et lui dit à voix basse :

« Sois gentil, tu veux bien ? » L'adulte se relava « Aller, les jeunes ! » Il les salua rapidement et s'en alla vers son bureau.

Le petit groupe s'installa en silence sur la table du salon. Silence qui dura plusieurs minutes. Devlin ne savait pas par quoi commencer mais se força à parler pour combler le vide. Que pourrait-il leur dire ?

« Alors…» Aller, Devlin réfléchie…«Comment allez-vous ? » A peine ses mots sortit, qu'il les regrettait déjà. C'était tellement stupide comme question ! Avec honte, il baissa la tête pour se cacher un maximum. Mais la releva soudainement quand il entendit un rire.

Le brun, Harry, rigolait. Il avait un doux rire qui lui faisait plisser les yeux et ressortir ses fossettes. Le plus jeune rougit. Draco émit un son proche de la moquerie. Oubliant toute honte, il releva fièrement la tête et lui lança un regard noir. C'était quoi son problème ?

Mais se calment vite, son père n'aimerai pas qu'ils se disputent dès le premier jour, il leur proposa de faire visiter la maison. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête. La visite se passa vite.

Devlin ne savait pas réellement pas quoi penser d'eux. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, bien que le plus bavard soit Harry, Draco n'ayant presque rien dit. Pourquoi son père leur faisait-il confiance ? Ce dernier n'avait même pas voulu lui dire comment ils en étaient arrivé là. C'était compréhensible après tout, mais ça lui restait quand même au travers de la gorge. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, Devlin se tourna vers eux.

Il les regarda se chamailler gentiment. Harry donna un petit coup de coude sur les côtes de son voisin qui en rigola. Ils avaient l'air proche. Le Serdaigle détourna le regard. Étrangement, ça le gênait d'assister à ça.

Avançant jusqu'à la porte en bois, il se tourna vers Draco et Harry qui l'avaient suivi. Devlin ouvrit la porte.

« Et pour finir voilà votre chambre… »

Il se décala pour les laisser rentrer.

« Elle n'est pas très grande mais comporte deux lits, des placards et un bureau. »

« C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. » répondit Harry en souriant pendant qu'il regardait avec intérêt la pièce.

Draco s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce. La maison était placée dans un petit village nommé Arbroath ( **NdA:** cette ville existe dans Harry Potter mais elle n'est pas décrite, donc je me permet d'en faire ce que je veux). Peuplé seulement de sorciers, on pouvait y voir des enfants sur des balais ainsi que plusieurs créatures magiques qui se promenaient librement.

De la fenêtre, le blond voyait ce qui semblait être une mère qui criait sur un enfant, probablement son fils, en lui pointant du doigt une vitrine cassée. Cela se calma et la mère finit par prendre son enfant dans ses bras et l'emmener dans une petite boutique qui vendait des glaces.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché d'un lit et s'était laissé tomber dedans. Il sourit de contentement et ferma les yeux. Le lit était confortable.

Devlin s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui.

« Je ne comprend pas… » dit ce dernier, décidant enfin à parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le brun le regarda curieusement.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » osa-t-il enfin.

Harry resta silencieux un petit moment. Regardant le plafond, il réfléchissait. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Où au moins raconter ce qu'ils avaient dit aux Aurors ? Il se décida.

« Nous… »

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit détourner le regard. Berthe Corneblanche rentrait avec un grand sourire.

« Salut les gosses ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, on peut aller chercher vos nouvelles baguettes ! »

Son commentaire provoqua deux grands sourires. Draco se rapprocha vivement de l'adulte et Harry se releva, oubliant instantanément sa discussion en cours avec Devlin.

« Quand ? » demanda avidement Draco.

« Maintenant ! » dit l'adulte avec un grand sourire.

Devlin soupira. Il devra reporter ses questions.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Ils marchaient tous les quatre sur le Chemin de Travers. Leurs pas claquant sur les pavés qui recouvraient le sol.

Les allées étaient remplis de sorciers, la rentrée arrivant bientôt, les jeunes allaient chercher leurs fournitures scolaire.

« On est arrivé ! » s'exclama fortement Berthe, heureux.

La boutique d'Ollivander, Harry et Draco regardèrent avec émotions le bâtiment qu'ils avaient déjà foulé il y a plusieurs années. C'était là qu'ils avaient eu leur première baguette et qui, malgré tout, leur manquaient énormément.

La façade était simple, il y avait marqué '' _Ollivander - Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C._ '' au dessus de la porte. La vitrine était simplement composée d'une baguette en bois posé sur un coussin bleu foncé.

En rentrant, une petite cloche bougea, poussée par la porte, et sonna. Harry regarda autour de lui, il y avait des étagères remplis de boîtes numérotées. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois.

« Bonjour… » annonça une voix fluette, les faisant tous sursauter.

Derrière eux se trouvait un vieil homme, petit, qui portait des lunettes rondes. Un grand sourire édenté éclairait son visage.

« Oh, Messieurs Corneblanche et Corneblanche ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Vos baguettes ne sont pas brisées au moins… » s'inquiéta le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Bien sur que non, nous venons chercher deux baguettes pour ces deux la. » Dit Berthe en pointant Harry et Draco du menton.

« Et qui sont ces deux adolescents ? » Son regard était intéressé, Ollivander les regarda dans les yeux, les jugeant.

« Ici, c'est Harry Leroy, et ici Draco Lafouine. Leurs baguettes ont malheureusement été brisées lors d'une bataille… » Devlin regarda son père étrangement, une bataille ? Son père l'ignora et continua de parler. « Donc nous venons ici pour en prendre des nouvelles ! »

Le gérant les regarda bizarrement. Mais se secoua rapidement la tête.

« Très bien, très bien… Commençons par vous. » Il regardait Draco. « Êtes-vous gaucher ou droitier ? »

Le malheureux avait fait une bourde. Le regard du blond devint alors triste. Il écarta doucement le pan de son manteau pour lui montrer son bras manquant.

« Oh… Pardonnez-moi… Bon, commençons alors. »

L'homme se détourna d'eux pour aller vers les différentes étagères. Il prit une dizaine de petites boites marrons sur son bureau. Mais malheureusement, aucunes ne lui convenait. Et cela continua encore et encore.

Jusqu'au moment où elle arriva. Sa première baguette, celle qu'il avait eu à ses onze ans, était devant lui.

Sa main, légèrement tremblante, s'approcha de sa baguette et l'attrapa. Ils attendirent mais rien n'arriva.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Une fugace expression de tristesse passa sur le visage du blond. Elle le rejetait, pourquoi ? Parce que il ne venait pas de cette dimension ? Parce qu'il était devenu un loup-garou? Son visage redevient vite neutre mais Harry le remarqua et s'approcha doucement de son ami pour le rassurer.

Passant doucement un main dans son dos, lui aussi s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal. La Mort ne l'avait jamais prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient plus utiliser leurs baguettes. La voix du marchand le fit se retourner.

« Pas celle-ci non plus apparemment… » dit Ollivander, embêté. Il se perdit dans ses songes puis son visage s'éclaira. L'homme partit sans dire un mot et courut presque pour rejoindre l'arrière de magasin.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se regardèrent, confus. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne revienne, les bras chargés d'une grosse boite en bois. Il reçu plusieurs regards inquisiteurs.

« Ce sont des baguettes créées il y a peu de temps, » expliqua-t-il rapidement, en posant doucement sa charge « je ne les ai reçu que hier. C'est d'ailleurs l'une dès premières fois que je ne créer pas les baguettes que je vend… »

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir montré plus tôt ? » demanda Devlin.

« Disons qu'elles sont… spéciales… » dit-il en soupirant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elles sont beaucoup plus puissante, trop puissante. Aucunes d'elles ne conviendraient à un enfant et sachant que ce sont mes principaux clients… » dit-il défaitiste.

« Mais… Pourquoi les avoir acheté dans ce cas ? » questionna cette fois Berthe, ne comprenant pas la logique du vendeur.

« Tout simplement parce que ce sont des merveilles ! Chacune d'entres elles est parfaitement unique, et a des propriétés incroyables ! » s'emporta Ollivander avec un immense sourire pendant qu'il regardait encore la boite en bois, les sorciers autour de lui commencèrent à partager son excitation.

En effet, voir un homme qui pendant toute sa vie avait vendu des baguettes et qui donc si connaissait beaucoup, tarir d'éloge ces baguettes les intriguaient tous beaucoup.

Draco remarqua, en s'approchant légèrement, que la boite semblait trop vieille et trop poussiéreuse pour une boite qui n'était arrivée que la veille mais ne dit rien, préférant garder pour lui ses réflexions.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas les abîmer, le vieil homme ouvrit le coffret et en sortit deux boîtes plus petites. L'une était verte émeraude et l'autre était rouge sang. Ollivander les posa avec précaution sur la vieille table en bois devant eux.

« Voici les deux baguette créer par le tout nouveau créateur Japonais Akihiko Kei ! » Il les ouvrit, puis s'écarta pour que les autres sorciers puissent avoir une meilleure vision.

« Elles ont chacune leur propre nom et leur propre propriété… » continua le vendeur mais aucuns des deux adolescents concernés ne firent attention à se qu'il disait trop obnubilé par le contenu des boîtes .

La baguette rouge et la baguette verte se mirent à trembler fortement en produisant une fumée noire. Faisant se reculer Ollivander, Berthe et son fils. Mais Harry et Draco s'approchèrent s'en se préoccuper plus que ça.

Les deux baguettes s'élevèrent en l'air puis foncèrent vers les adolescents qui les attrapèrent sans mal.

Harry regarda la baguette verte émeraude qui reposait dans sa main. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa main et des étincelles multicolores jaillirent du sommet de la baguette. De petites taches noires parsemaient le long de la baguette. Il se sentait puissant.

Cette sensation d'avoir la capacité entière de ses pouvoirs était incroyable. Le brun ne remarqua pas que l'ancien Serpentard à ses côtés ressentait des émotions similaire aux siennes envers la rouge.

« Cette baguette a été nommé Ishaca. L'une des huit seules baguettes à avoir plusieurs bois mélangés. Elle est composé de Chêne Rouge, d'Erable, Sureau et Séquoia. Son cœur, lui est composé d'une Plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Une baguette à très fort caractère… » dit Ollivander en s'approchant, alors qu'il regardait les deux jeunes sorciers avec un regard nouveau. Il parla à Draco cette fois : « La votre est composé d'Acacia, Cèdre, Chêne Blanc et d'Hêtre. Son cœur est une Épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc… Elle est très fidèle à celui qu'elle considère comme son Maître . Son nom est Dazod. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel chaque sorcier présent regardait le vieil homme qui lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il leur lança un regard calculateur et eut un petit sourire indéchiffrable.

« Bon, cela fut très intéressant ! Maintenant, pouvez-vous partir ? J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

« Mais… Et les baguettes ? » demanda Berthe confus.

« Je vous les offre ! Considérez cela comme un cadeau… » et sans les laisser dire un mot, il les poussa en dehors du magasin et ferma la porte à clé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les sorciers se regardèrent, estomaqués.

« J'ai pas tout compris… » dit Harry en lançant un petit regard à Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Il avait toujours trouvé Ollivander un peu fou de toute façon…

Derrière la porte, et loin des pensées des autres, Ollivander regardait son plafond en souriant. Assit à même le sol, il regarda autour de lui. Sa boutique dans lequel il avait toujours vécu lui semblait bien vieille à présent.

Il se releva difficilement en prenant appuis sur une des étagères. Puis se dirigea en silence vers l'arrière de sa boutique. Le vieil homme sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit l'armoire en bois face à lui.

Sortant une bouteille d'alcool et un verre, il s'installa sur son fauteuil près du feu qu'il avait magiquement allumé et se servit. L'homme prit doucement le carde photo qui était posé sur une petite table près de lui.

Il tourna son verre, mélangeant le liquide alcoolisé alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Il leur avait mentit. Ces baguettes n'étaient en aucuns cas nouvelles et n'avait pas été créées par Akihiko Kei, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'existait même pas. Il ne savait pas non plus de quoi elles étaient composés.

Posant doucement sa tête sur le dos de son fauteuil, il souriait alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

« C'est enfin arrivé papa… Tu aurais tellement aimé être là pour assister à ça… » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure alors qu'il regardait la photo qu'il avait entre ses mains.

 _ **Flash Back…**_

« Fils ! Viens ici ! » résonna une voix fort et grave mais néanmoins sérieuse.

Malgré son jeune âge, Garrick Ollivander arriva à une vitesse folle dans les locaux de son père. Tout souriant, il lui sauta dans les bras.

« Oui papa ? » demanda d'une voix aiguë l'enfant de cinq ans.

« Nous devons parler sérieusement. » sa voix était neutre.

Garrick regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils, que voulait dire ''sérieusement'' ? Mais comprenant quand même que son père voulait dire quelque chose d'important, il garda le silence.

Son père se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses commodes qui trônaient dans la pièce. Il prit un coffret en bois qui était posé tout en haut et le ramena près de l'enfant.

« Viens. » dit-il simplement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les fauteuils qui se faisaient face près de la fenêtre.

Son fils le suivit en silence. Ils s'assirent.

« Tu vois cette boîte , fiston ? » demanda son père, il récolta un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Elle se transmet de père en fils dans la famille de générations en générations. Je ne pourrais même pas dire depuis combien de temps elle est dans la famille… » Garrick ne comprenait pas tout mais écouta tout de même.

« Une personne très importante nous la confié un jour en nous promettant de la garder à jamais jusqu'à que son contenu trouve porteur. »

« Et il y a quoi dedans papa ? » questionna le fils en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté .

« Il y a deux baguettes très précieuses, mon fils… » commença l'adulte.

« Des baguettes ?! Je peux les voir, hein ? Dis ? » coupa-t-il. L'enfant était content, il adorait les baguettes, comme toute sa famille.

« Désolé fils, mais tu ne pourras les voir que dans quelques années.. »

« Pourquoi…? » sa voix était déçu.

« Parce que. » La voix de son père était ferme. Il se radoucit en voyant le regard triste de son fils.

« Ces baguettes sont les merveilles de notre famille, elles étaient ma raison de vivre autrefois… » dit-il avec un regard mélancolique alors qu'il repensait à sa jeunesse.

Le chant d'un oiseau dit tourner la tête Garrick. Il oublia instantanément les baguettes et regarda avec merveille l'animal coloré qui volait non loin de la fenêtre.

« Fils ? Fils ? » dit le père. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu toute l'attention de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus. L'adulte se leva du siège et s'agenouilla devant son fils en posant une main douce sur sa tête. Cela attira de nouveau le regard de l'enfant.

« J'ai presque fini… Ces deux baguettes trouveront des Maîtres un jour, et cela signifiera que le monde sera sur le point de changer fils… »

« Je comprend pas, papa… » dit Garrick avec un regard désolé.

Son père rit doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave fils. Un jour tu comprendras… »

Regardant son fils hocher la tête et sortir dehors pour essayer de retrouver l'oiseau, Gervais Ollivander sourit.

Oui, il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre à présent…

 _ **Fin Flash Back…**_

Garrick porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres.

Il avait compris.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Un review ?

 **Big bisou !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Départ

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter

 **Résumé :** Mort. Il était mort. Mais, s'il avait une nouvelle chance ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre a réellement commencé.

 **Couple :** Harry/Devlin

 **Note :** Bon, pour ne pas changer j'ai pris beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre :/ je suis désolée mais en ce moment c'est un peu la galère, j'ai toutes les inscriptions de parcoursup à faire et c'est clairement chiant... Enfin bref, c'est fou parce que à chaque fois je que me retrouve à écrire une note, j'oubli absolument tout ce que je voulais dire... Ah si, mais bon je vous le dirais dans la note de fin.

Merci aux **10** nouvelles reviews, aux **12** nouveaux favoris ainsi que pour les **21** follows !

 **Je cherche beta ^^**

 **Un énorme merci à** : aurel8611, Mama-Milie, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Lyxiie, nrixo, NonoPourVousServir, strtmtrooper2 et Nana pour leur review ! :D

 _Nana_ : merci énormement pour tes trois review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Départ**

* * *

.

Les haines personnelles ne doivent pas influer sur les actes publics ; il faut savoir séparer les choses des personnes.

Victor Cherbuliez ( **1913** )

.

 _ **Dans un temps inconnu…**_

Il referma doucement la boîte en bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains, satisfait. Il avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à les créer, mais grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses disciples, les voilà enfin la est prête pour leur destin.

Marchant sur l'herbe encore humide de la pluie qu'il y avait eu pendant la nuit, il regarda plusieurs jeunes sorciers jouer. Un grand poids était partit de ses épaules. Quand sa sœur lui avait fait la prophétie sur l'avenir du Monde sorcier, il avait prit peur mais maintenant, son rôle s'était terminée avec la création des Baguettes Jumelles. Il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Oui, il était satisfait.

 _ **Retour au présent…**_

Toujours sonné par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt avec Ollivander, Harry, Draco, Berthe et son fils, Devlin regardaient la porte à présent fermée du marchand de baguette.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la réaction n'était absolument pas normal mais au final, il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il regarda sa baguette nouvellement acquis et sourit. Elle était absolument magnifique. Bien que sa première baguette lui manquait avec la nouvelle il se sentait…complet.

Abandonnant du regard sa baguette, il tourna les yeux vers l'allée bondée. Il sourit en regardant des enfants s'extasier devant le nouveau balais sortie.

« Bon, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne les ai pas fait payer. Elles semblent incroyablement chères… » philosopha Berthe en hochant la tête pour se convaincre pour lui-même.

Un silence s'installa entre les sorciers. Chacun vagabondaient dans ses pensées. Ils marchèrent sans but précis pendant plusieurs minutes quand une voix les arrêta.

« Berthe ! » cria presque la voix assez aiguë.

Tous se retournèrent. Un enfant roux d'une dizaine d'années s'arrêta puis reprit son souffle en se courbant en avant. Il se reprit bien vite et, tout souriant, se mit à parler sans laisser un mot sortir de la bouche du pauvre l'adulte.

« Je rentre bientôt à Poudlard ! J'ai tellement hâte ! J'espère me faire beaucoup d'amis et être à Gryffondor aussi et faire du Quidditch et…et… »

Berthe rigola pendant que Devlin eut un sourire indulgent envers l'enfant. Un autre cri vient vite l'interrompre.

« Arthur Bill Weasley ! Comment oses-tu t'enfuir en courant ainsi !? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! »

« Oh Oh… » murmura l'enfant en se cachant derrière Berthe pendant qu'Harry et Draco échangeaient un regard interloqué. Regard que Devlin remarqua en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry reporta son regard sur l'enfant. C'est vrai que le petit sorcier avait les mêmes traits que l'Arthur qu'il avait connu. Harry sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge, l'adulte était malheureusement décédé pendant l'une des attaques et il s'était senti incroyablement responsable. Ron ne s'en était jamais remis. Il soupira un bon coup pour se calmer et regarda les deux nouveaux adultes arriver, accompagnés d'un autre enfant.

« Chérie, on est pas seuls… » fit remarquer gentiment l'homme roux qui la suivait de près en lui posant une main douce sur son épaule.

La femme qui avait crié releva enfin l'autre adulte, et lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Oh…Bonjours Berthe ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le Corneblanche rigola silencieusement.

« Très bien, et toi aussi ça a l'air d'aller Cedrella. » rigola-t-il plus franchement cette fois-ci, faisant rougir la femme.

Cette dernière se reprit et leva hautement le menton, essayant vainement de paraître digne. Elle enleva une poussière inexistante sur son épaule et se retourna, un air offusqué peint sur le visage, quand elle entendit le petit rire de l'homme qui semblait être son mari. Celui-ci arrêta net de rigoler et se ratatina sur lui-même devant le regard noir que lui lançait sa femme. Il dégluti.

« On va longuement parler quand on rentrera, chéri… »

« Bébé… » tenta l'homme. Mais il s'arrêta devant le nouveau regard de la femme brune.

Cela ne fit que redoubler le rire de Berthe, même un sourire prit place sur le visage d'Harry. D'ailleurs le regard de la femme se tourna vers les deux nouveaux adolescents.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

Berthe sourit.

« Cedrella, Septimus, je vous présente Harry Leroy et Draco Lafouine. Ils viennent de s'installer chez moi. » Il récolta deux froncements de sourcils et peut être des centaines de questions muettes mais les ignora. « Harry, Draco, je vous présente Cedrella Weasley ainsi que son mari Septimus. »

Les deux groupes se firent un salut de la tête. Berthe baissa soudainement la tête quand il sentit une petite main attraper son long manteau. Un petit roux le regardait avec un visage suppliant.

Berthe se tapa le front et soupirant dramatiquement.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier de vous en parler !? Harry Draco voici Arthur Weasley, il va rejoindre Poudlard cette année ! » Ledit Arthur fit un timide signe de la main.

Draco répondit de la même façon que pour les adultes mais Harry se baissa jusqu'à être à la hauteur du garçon et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté Arthur. » dit simplement Harry. Le garçon rougit mais lui prit la main en la serrant timidement.

« A moi ! » Cria une petite voix en poussant Arthur .

Un autre enfant roux se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire et le visage remplis de taches de rousseurs. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 1m30.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Bilius Weasley ! J'ai neuf ans et j'adore les potions ! » dit-il fièrement, en bombant le torse.

Le brun rigola doucement et serra la main du petit garçon alors qu'Arthur le regardait méchamment.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que l'on veut partir mais nous devons aller acheter les affaires d'Arthur… » raconta Septimus en souriant. Berthe hocha la tête et avec un dernier signe de main, le petit groupe quitta la famille.

Retrouvé de nouveau seuls, ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère, le pas lourd.

Berthe leur avait clairement expliqué que Draco serait obligé de prévenir le ministère de son état de loup-garou et devait recevoir un tatouage magique, sous le regard courroucé d'Harry. Le brun, ayant vécu chez les moldus une bonne partie de sa vie, se souvenait très bien des personnes qui étaient marqués dans la seconde Guerre Mondial. Et, malheureusement, cela ne se terminait pas réellement bien pour eux.

Il avait essayé de protester mais l'adulte lui avait clairement expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, sinon le blond serait arrêté et envoyé à Askaban. Draco avait seulement baissé la tête sans rien dire. Semblant accepter son sort.

Ce fut donc dans un silence dérangeant que le groupe passa les grandes portes du Ministère.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que la femme de l'accueil ne soit libre. Toute souriante, elle leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

« Nous sommes ici pour enregistrer Draco Lafouine ici présent, » dit-il en pointant le blond à l'air renfrogné. « pour son état de Loup-garou. »

Le regard de la femme changea du tout au tout. D'abord souriante, elle eut une grimace dégoûtée et renifla. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Ce qui la calma.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. » dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

La femme blonde les emmena vers un bureau. Un homme, les lunettes sur le nez, semblait lire un journal.

« Monsieur, » commença-t-elle. « je vous en amène un autre… » cracha-t-elle presque du bout des lèvres. Et elle repartit.

L'homme releva la tête et soupira. Fermant son journal et reposant ses lunettes sur son bureau, il se leva.

« Lequel est concerné ? » demanda seulement l'homme sans poser plus de question.

« Euh… Je veux dire, c'est Draco. » avoua Berthe perplexe. Il mit une main douce sur l'épaule du blond et le poussa gentiment vers l'autre adulte.

L'homme le ne fit que le détailler silencieusement pendant quelques secondes et soupira de nouveau. Sortant sa baguette, il s'approcha et tendit sa main.

« Passez-moi votre bras. »

Draco obéi et leva son seul bras disponible. Le sorcier le prit, remonta la manche du blond et pointa sa baguette sur sa peau blanche. Des mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche alors que le blond commençait à gémir de douleur.

Inquiet, Harry s'approcha vivement et remarqua que le bras de son ami s'était mit à briller. Il voulut arrêter le sorcier quand l'ancien Malefoy commençait à crier de douleur mais Berthe l'arrêta, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Draco tomba à genou, approchant son bras sur de torse alors qu'il tremblait de douleur. Un tatouage était apparus, il avait ironiquement la forme d'un loup.

« Vous devez obéir à quelques règles. » commença l'homme à lunette alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son bureau lourdement. « Vous n'avez plus le droit d'avoir d'enfant. » continua-t-il sous le regard choqué de tous les autres occupants de la pièce. « Aller sur le Chemin de Travers vous est interdit. Vous n'avez plus le droit de travailler. Vous n'avez plus le droit de vous approcher de Poudlard. Et pour finir, vous n'avez plus le droit d'avoir de baguette. » fini-t-il mécaniquement sans même regarder Draco dans les yeux alors que celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! » cria presque Harry.

L'homme se frotta les yeux de fatigue.

« Ce sont les règles pour les Loups-Garous en Angleterre. »

« Mais ces règles sont stupides. » se rajouta Devlin, perturbé. Jamais, il n'avait entendu parler du traitement que devait subir les Loups-Garous.

Le sorcier hocha seulement les épaules avec désinvolture. Il reprit son journal.

« Vous n'avez qu'à quitter l'Angleterre dans ce cas. » fini-t-il.

Un grondement presque sauvage sortit de la gorge du brun alors qu'il voyait que le blond, qui essayait de cacher un maximum ses expressions d'habitude, laissait apparaître son profond désarroi.

« Très bien. » dit fermement Harry.

Il prit le bras de Draco et sortit sans un mot de plus du bureau.

Berthe et Devlin échangèrent un regard préoccupé et les suivirent silencieusement.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient et aucun n'avait encore parler. Ce fut étrangement Draco qui commença :

« Harry… » dit-il dans un murmure.

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda interrogateur. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras. Le blond baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé… »

Interloqué, Harry s'approcha, mit ses doigts sur son menton et lui releva la tête.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est cette… chose en moi qui pose tous ses problèmes… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que je t'ai refilé mon stupide syndrome du héro ? » demanda Harry en souriant faiblement. Il soupira quand il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

Alors doucement, il le prit dans ses bras et caressa avec affection ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On vas partir de ce pays de merde qui ne vit que grâce à leurs les préjugés ainsi que leurs lois stupides. On vas aller à un endroit ou on sera accepté comme nous sommes, ok ?" dit-t-il doucement alors que le blond hocha la tête et se reforma un visage neutre.

Le brun se retourna vers l'adulte.

« Je suis désolé Berthe, mais je pense qu'on va devoir partir plus tôt que prévu… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et… » commença le Potter mais il se fit interrompre.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, mon garçon. Je comprends. » dit le sorcier avec un gentil sourire. « Je vais vous aider à prévoir le voyage dans ce cas ! » Son sourire était devenu joyeux.

« Je...Merci Berthe… » sourit Harry, ému. Draco lui envoya aussi un petit sourire de remerciement. Même lui était capable de voir de la gentillesse quant il en voyait.

Puis, le Corneblanche soupira de dépit.

« Avant ça, une chose plutôt désagréable va se passer… » commença-t-il avec un regard désolé.

Le brun haussa un sourcils.

« Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune… »

Et Harry grimaça.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

« A table ! » cria Berthe depuis l'étage d'en dessous.

Devlin descendit les marches en trombe, l'appel de la faim étant très forte. Harry et Draco suivirent de près, bien qu'ils avançaient plus doucement.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'enregistrement de Draco. Les deux adolescents du futur avaient appris à connaître un peu mieux Devlin. Ce dernier avait été légèrement méfiant au début mais c'était vite calmé quand il avait appris l'histoire des deux autres adolescents.

 _ **Flash back…**_

Devlin Corneblanche toqua doucement sur la porte de la chambre des nouveaux occupants de la maison.

« Entrez! » dit une voix au bout de quelques secondes.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit doucement la porte en bois de couleur marron foncé. D'un pas hésitant, le jeune avança vers Harry qui était dos à lui et qui semblait écrire sur un parchemin.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Devlin.

Harry se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et regarda de nouveau sa feuille avec un air critique.

« Je prépare notre voyage, » commença-t-il « mais je ne sais pas trop où on pourrait aller. » rajouta-t-il en soupirant.

« Hm, » réfléchie Devlin. « Pourquoi pas commencer par la France ? De ce que je sais, les créatures magiques sont assez bien accepté là bas. En plus, la plupart des sorciers étrangers n'ont, habituellement, pas de problème pour être accepté... »

Le visage du Potter s'illumina. Il se leva vivement, faisant sursauter l'autre adolescent, et le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale.

« Merci ! » cria presque le brun alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

« Je… je… » balbutia Devlin en rougissant légèrement en se tendant. Il n'était pas réellement très tactile.

« Oh, excuse moi… » murmura l'ancien Gryffondore en se reculant rapidement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Silence qui se brisa quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Oh… » murmura Draco en remarquant leur présence. Un petit sourire narquois fit place sur son visage. « Je dérange ? »

« Non ! » crièrent-t-ils d'une même voix. Ils regardèrent et eurent un grand rire.

Tous se calmèrent et un silence, cette fois reposant, s'installa.

« Je...Hum » commença Devlin. « Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé… »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un petit regard puis le brun soupira.

« Très bien, mais installes toi d'abord… Cela risque d'être long. »

Et il parla. Cela semblait durer des heures, des heures pendant lequel Devlin le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Et nous sommes arrivés chez toi et ton père… » finit enfin Harry.

Les deux adolescents du futur étaient incroyablement tendu.

Devlin, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il les croyait. Comment une personne sain d'esprit pourrait raconter de telles choses ? De toute façon Harry et Draco semblaient tellement être sur d'eux... Alors oui, Devlin choisissait de placer sa confiance en eux.

« Eh ben… Putain de merde… » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Harry rigola et Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Toute tension disparu.

 ** _Fin du flash back…_**

Harry sourit en mangeant les pâtes de son assiette.

Ils avaient eut une chance incroyable de tomber sur cette petite famille.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Un cri inhumain sortit de la gorge du blond qui reprenait de plus en plus forme humaine.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son ami souffrir de cette façon. La nuit avait été longue, très longue. Harry et Berthe avaient dû entendre Draco crier toute la nuit alors que ce dernier était accroché dans la cave d'une connaissance à Berthe.

C'était malheureusement la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour que l'ancien Malefoy ne puisse attaquer d'autres humains.

Des pleures se firent soudain entendre et Harry put enfin s'approcher de son ami.

« J'ai mal… » murmura d'une voix rauque se dernier, alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

« Je sais… » murmura à son tour Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais trouver une solution, ok ? Je pourrais… je pourrais devenir animagus ! » cria presque Harry, heureux de sa découverte.

S'il devenait animagus comme son père avant lui, il pourrait suivre Draco pendant ses transformation pour faire en sorte qu'il n'attaque personne et ainsi, le blond ne serait plus enfermer. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela pourrait tout de même beaucoup l'aider…

Oui, pensa Harry en serrant plus fermement le blond tremblant contre son torse, il allait devenir animagus pour lui.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

« Vous allez me manquer… » murmura Berthe à son oreille alors qu'ils se faisait une accolade.

« Toi aussi. »lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. Vraiment, merci pour tout. Sans toi, jamais Draco et moi aurions pu s'en sortir. Alors… Merci… »

L'adulte rigola et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, gamin… » dit-il, affectueusement. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Draco vint le remplacer alors que lui même allait vers Devlin.

Ils se regardèrent fixement longuement. Puis Harry le prit fermement dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, le petit… »

« Je ne suis pas petit ! » riposta l'autre adolescent, bien que souriant. Il soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu m'enverras des lettres, hein ? »

Harry se recula légèrement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Bien sur ! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! »

Devlin lui envoya un petit sourire.

Harry et Draco se reculèrent. Le brun remonta légèrement son sac à dos pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Et d'un dernier signe de main, ils dirent au revoir alors que leur porte-au-loin les envoyait vers de nouvelles aventures.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Note 2** : juste pour prévenir, les trois prochains chapitre égaleront à une année chacun. Et ils seront écrit, disons... différemment de ces quatre premiers. C'est nécessaire pour bien faire l'ellipse de l'histoire et pour qu'on revienne le plus possible au moment ou Harry rentre en Angleterre.

Un review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? :D

 **Big bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5 : L'année 1960

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter

 **Résume :** Mort. Il était mort. Mais si il avait une nouvelle chance ? Avec la participation non désirée de Draco, ils vont retourner à l'époque où la première guerre a réellement commencé.

 **Couple** : Harry/Devlin

 **Note** : J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vais essayé à présent de publier toute les deux semaines. Il y aura un mini **LEMON** dans ce chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir. Le chapitre est particulier mais j'en parlerais dans la note final.

Merci aux 33 **reviews,** aux 48 **favoris** et aux 77 **followers** actuels.

 **/Je cherche beta\**

 **Un énorme merci à :** aurel8611, stormtrooper2, NonoPourVousServir, Thalia Alice Potter et DinaChhaya TalaNokomis pour leur review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'année 1960**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Le plus sûr,quand on craint le feu, c'est de s'en tenir à distance._

 _Gustave Flaubert_

 ** _._**

 ** _Paris, le 17 août 1960_**

 _Cher Devlin,_

 _Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes arrivés en France mais je m'y plais déjà !_

 _Nous avons rencontré une vieux sorcier très fort en magie Médical, son nom est Pierre. Il a accepter de nous prendre comme élèves à conditions que nous lui faisions le ménage… Mais franchement, ça vaut le coup !_

 _Pour comprendre le Français, nous avons été obligés de nous lancer un sort pour apprendre la langue en une journée… Depuis, j'ai un mal de tête constant… Draco, lui, qui n'a absolument rien, se moque continuellement de moi à cause de ça..._

* * *

« Potter ? » demanda une voix moqueuse. Le propriétaire de la voix rigola quand il reçu un vague grognement. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et s'en prévenir ouvrit avec force les rideaux. Laissant les rayons du soleil éclairer la pièce.

« Non ! » cria presque Harry en se cachant sous la couette.

« Allez, faut te lever le Vieux va nous engueuler sinon… »

« Je m'en fiche. » dit la voix têtu du brun alors qu'il se cachait un peu plus.

« Tu es sur ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que nous devrions faire si nous somme en retard...? » murmura d'une voix susurrée le blond à son oreille.

Cela eu le don de se faire lever Harry sous le rire moqueur de son ami. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

Courant presque dans les couloirs du manoir, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides dans leur dos.

Plusieurs règles avaient été posées dès leur arrivée. Première règle et la plus importante : ne jamais être en retard à une leçon. Le médicomage avait beau être assez âgé, il faisait incroyablement peur avec sa taille immense, son crâne chauve, son menton pointu et ses petits yeux noirs. Il était digne d'un méchant dans les histoires pour enfant.

Mais, il était tellement intelligent. Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche semblait réfléchis et une phrase quelconque pouvait facilement passer pour une grande leçon de vie…

* * *

 _Il me fait un peu peur tu sais… Le Vieux je veux dire, je te jure… Quand il est présent dans la même pièce que toi, tu fermes la bouche et tu te tais. Il est incroyablement imposant._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai tout de même passé une très bonne semaine, j'ai apprendre tellement de choses…_

 _Tu passeras le bonjour à Berthe de ma part et celle de Draco._

 ** _Harry._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 ** _._**

 ** _Paris, le 23 août 1960_**

 _Devlin, j'ai commencé à apprendre à devenir animagus !_

 _Hm, pardon. Salut Devlin, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Maintenant que les salutations sont faites, le Vieux a accepté de m'apprendre à devenir animagus! Je suis tellement content, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Pour le moment, je vais seulement devoir garder une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois… Et ce n'est que la première étape ! Mais bon, à la fin de toutes ces étapes, je pourrais enfin me transformé. J'espère ne pas être un insecte ou quelque chose comme ça… Je veux tout de même devenir animagus pour pouvoir être avec Draco._

 _Sinon, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand chose depuis ma dernière lettre… Ah si ! Nous avons rencontrés un ancien disciple du Vieux. Son nom est Killian. Il est plutôt gentil, et ne rechigne pas à nous aider quand nous avons des problèmes. Il a même défendu notre cause auprès du Vieux quand celui-ci voulait nous punir d'un retard que nous avons eu._

 _J'espère que tout va bien chez vous ?_

 ** _Harry._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Un léger toquement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Devlin leva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il vit un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas devant la fenêtre. S'approchant finalement, il ouvrit la vitre et laissa entrer la bête.

Cette dernière tenait une enveloppe dans son bec et la lâcha directement au sol en rentrant. Il haussa les sourcils mais se baissa tout de même pour la récupérer. Elle provenait de Harry. Devlin fronça les sourcils, sa dernière lettre datait d'une semaine, il était justement en train d'écrire sa réponse.

Se posant de nouveau sur son bureau, il déchira délicatement l'enveloppe et la posa. Le blond commença alors la lecture. Un sourire apparut sur visage devant la joie du brun mais il se transforma vite en petite grimace quand ce dernier commença à parler de Killian.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda pourquoi l'entendre parler d'une autre personne l'agaçait. Un sentiment étrange naissait en lui, mais il secoua la tête, préféra l'ignorer et continua la lecture.

Son sourire revint vite et, quand il termina sa lecture, posa avec douceur la lettre dans son tiroir de bureau, rejoignant l'autre. Il déchira le parchemin sur lequel il avait commencé à écrire et recommença.

* * *

 ** _Arbroath, le 25 août 1960_**

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai bien reçu tes lettres, pour te dire je viens à peine de recevoir la dernière…_

 _Tout se passe bien chez nous, bien que votre présence, ou plutôt manque de présence, fait un léger vide dans la maison. Père a trouvé un nouveau travail. Rien d'impressionnant, mais je suis réellement content pour lui. Je pense que c'est grâce à vous qu'il ai pu reprendre confiance en lui à ce niveau là._

 _Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous ayez pu trouver un endroit où vous reposer, bien que le ''Vieux" semble semble légèrement tortionnaire selon tes dires…_

 _C'est une superbe nouvelle ! Si tu peux devenir animagus, tu pourras vraiment aider Draco ! Par contre, d'après certaines de mes lectures, c'est incroyablement dure de le devenir. Mais tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi._

* * *

Devlin se stoppa dans son écrit. Il hésita légèrement mais continua.

* * *

 _Tu me manques Harry._

 ** _Devlin._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Un éclaire bruant réveilla Harry qui sursauta. Confus, il eut du mal à se concentrer jusqu'à que la réalisation se fit enfin dans son cerveau. Il y avait de l'orage !

Il se leva précipitamment et courut vers la petite cabane qui se trouvait dans le jardin du manoir.

Enfin ! Enfin l'orage était arrivé ! Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il l'attendait. C'était l'une des dernières étapes pour devenir animagus. Il soupira en y repensant. C'était long, incroyablement long.

Que ce soit la feuille de mandragore qu'il avait dut garder dans la bouche pendant un mois, devoir créer une potion avec, potion qu'il avait dut placer dans un endroit calme jusqu'à l'orage, et qu'il dut prononcer l'incantation _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ deux fois par jour à la même heure à chaque fois, et ceux, jusqu'au premier éclair ! ( **NdA** : c'est la véritable façon de devenir animagus d'après le wiki)

C'est beaucoup trop long. Harry n'avait jamais été patient. Il était un Gryffondor, par les culottes de Merlin ! Quel Gryffondor digne de ce nom, était connu pour sa patience ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry déprimait. Le brun savait que cela aurait pu prendre du temps. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu, par Serpentard, même Devlin à des centaines de kilomètres de là l'avait prévenu. Mais que cela fut aussi long… Lui et Draco avait eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup sur la magie médical grâce au Vieux.

Se secouant la tête, et ses pas claquant sur le sol, il souria. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, l'éclair était enfin arrivé !

Arrivant enfin devant la petite bâtisse inhabitée, il poussa la porte violemment et trébucha presque en essayant d'attraper la fiole qui était posée sur une petite table en bois sombre. Il se força à respirer calmement, il se mit à inspecter la potion. Là où elle était de couleur argent deux mois auparavant, elle était maintenant rouge sang.

Son sourire grandit deux fois plus si cela était possible. Tout avait bien marché ! La potion était parfaite -merci Draco- pour devenir animagus ! Il trépignait d'impatience mais il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer.

Le brun sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son cœur et murmura : _Amato Animo Animato Animagus…_

Puis il avala la potion d'un trait.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Une vive douleur le fit se courber en deux alors qu'il lâchait la fiole à présent vide par terre. Elle se brisa. Harry tomba à genou et se mit à gémir de souffrance en fermant les yeux. Il avait tellement mal.

Puis une vague image commença à apparaître dans son esprit. Elle se dessina doucement puis fut enfin claire. Si claire, que Harry sourit même si la douleur était toujours présente. Il allait enfin devenir animagus, comme son père. En plus, sa nouvelle forme allait être imposante d'après ce qu'il voyait, très imposante… Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Cela ressemblait vaguement à un félin mais en plus gros. Une sorte de tigre sans les rayures, plutôt avec des taches, et avec deux dents avant beaucoup plus longues. Il n'avait jamais vu cet animal.

Puis cela lui revint. Son cousin avait déjà parler de ça… C'était une espèce disparu depuis des millions d'années : un tigre à dent de sabre.

D'après ses souvenirs, il en existait plusieurs espèce en vérité. Les tigres à dents de sabres était un nom qui rassemblait tous les tigres à longues dents à présent disparus. Il devra faire des recherches…

Mais un tiraillement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il geint doucement alors que la douleur se fit plus présente. Puis tout s'accéléra.

Harry cria de douleur. Ses membres s'allongèrent. Des poils poussaient sur sa peau alors que ses vêtements fusionnaient avec son corps. Son visage prit un aspect inhumain et ses dents grandirent.

Il était devenu un tigre à dents de sabre.

Légèrement confus, il prit quelques minutes à se remettre et commença à s'étirer longuement. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit des bouts de verres brisés sur le sol. Des nouvelles odeurs remplissaient ses narines. Des bruits qu'il n'avait pas entendu plus tôt étaient maintenant bien présent. Il commença à bouger ses membres. Tout était nouveau.

Avec lenteur, il commença à se mettre sur ses pattes. Harry faillit tomber mais tiens bon. Mettant un pied -patte- en avant, il fit un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il passa la porte et commença à courir.

Ses pas écrasaient les feuilles, faisant fuir les animaux aux alentours mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Il se sentait tellement libre ! C'était encore mieux que le Quidditch !

Le brun se retourna et couru vers le manoir pour prévenir les autres. Il était devenu un animagus !

* * *

 ** _Paris, le 29 novembre 1960_**

 _Hey Devlin !_

 _Bonne nouvelle : je suis devenu un animagus tigre à dents de sabre ! Je suis tellement heureux, Draco et le Vieux aussi en passant ! Bien qu'ils avaient eu un peu peur en me voyant au début…_

* * *

Un léger souffle contre son visage le fit frissonner. Il grogna et remonta la couverture. Qui avait oser laisser la porte ouverte ? Puis il entendit enfin le bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à une forte respiration. C'était très près de lui.

Avec une lenteur exagéré, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un énorme tigre dont la tête reposait à côté de son coussin. Ses yeux verts le regardant. Draco prit une inspiration et cria.

* * *

 _Tu aurais vu la tête de Draco ! C'était hilarant ! Il avait fait un crie tellement aigu, jamais je ne l'oublierai… Le Vieux était arrivé en courant après ça. La baguette à la main, il avait défoncé la porte avec un force que je lui croyait incapable. Puis, à peine il avait posé le regard sur moi, qu'il avait comprit. Il avait sourit. Pas le sourire méprisant qu'il avait régulièrement, non ! Un vrai sourire. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de sourire avec ce visage froid…_

 _Draco avait ensuite balbutié des phrases tel que : "mais que faites-vous ?!" "Tuez-le !" "Il va m'attaquer !" "Il est énorme !"_

 _Tout ça avec une voix ressemblant incroyablement à celle d'une fille. C'était magique._

 _J'ai grogné légèrement et j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer… Malheureusement, le Vieux avait été obligé de le prévenir que c'était moi pour pas qu'il ne fasse de crise cardiaque..._

 _Puis il m'avait demandé de me transformer en humain et j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi.._

* * *

Il se retourna lamentablement, sous sa forme de tigre, vers Draco. Baissant les yeux et prenant l'air d'un petit chaton, il gémit doucement.

« Non ! »

Nouveau gémissement.

« J'ai dit non ! Tu t'es foutu de moi ! »

Harry s'aplatit sur le sol en continuant de le regarder avec tristesse.

« Je- j'ai dit non… » répéta le blond avec moins de véhémence.

Un petit couinement se fit entendre alors que son propriétaire, Harry, semblait vouloir pleurer? Est-ce même possible pour un tigre ?

« Bon, d'accord. Mais si j'apprend que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, je te tue ! » le menaça Draco en le pointant du doigt.

Puis le blond soupira, s'asseya près de l'énorme félin et lui grattouilla le ventre sous les ronronnements satisfaits de Harry.

.

 _Six jours. Six longs jours pendant lequel j'ai été obligé de manger de la viande crue, de me laver avec ma langue et de demander des caresses ! Des caresses ! Mais, par Merlin, que c'était bon.._

 _Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet._

 _Ayant enfin fini notre apprentissage en magie médical et ma transformation en animagus, nous allons partir de France. Etrangement, le Vieux va me manquer, Killian aussi d'ailleurs… Je n'ai passé que quelques mois là bas, mais tous ceux que j'avais rencontré étaient incroyablement gentil. Mais bon, mon voyage ne fait que commencer !_

 _Adieu la France, bonjour la Russie !_

 _Toi aussi tu me manques._

 ** _Harry._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

La première impression qu'il avait de la Russie ? Il faisait froid.

Harry remonta son écharpe pour qu'elle ne laisse que très peu de peau découvert. Draco et lui venaient de passer l'entrée de la rue sorcière principale de la Russie.

L'allée était plutôt sombre. Seulement quelques petits lampadaires éclairaient la voie. Cette dernière ne contenait pas beaucoup de sorciers, et la plupart essayaient un maximum de se cacher de la neige qui tombait doucement plutôt que faire attention à eux.

Ils échangèrent néanmoins un regard et, peu rassurés, avancèrent plus vite bien que ce leur fut difficile. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige recouvrant le sol, les obligeant de ralentir. Ils auraient probablement dut acheter des vêtements prévus et plus adaptés pour la Russie.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin devant la petite auberge en bois. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminé en pierre. Draco poussa la porte et rentra, Harry le suivant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Elle était presque vide elle aussi. Seulement trois personnes étaient attablés à des tables séparées.

Le brun s'approcha de l'homme qui semblait être le barman, grand, les cheveux longs, gris et demanda dans un russe approximatif :

« Hum, bonjour… » commença Harry attendant que l'homme daigne lever les yeux vers lui. « Ce serait pour une chambre, s'il vous plaît… »

Les sorts de langues ne permettaient pas de parler une langue parfaitement.

L'adulte les regarda, légèrement méfiant, les yeux plissés, mais hocha tout de même sèchement la tête. Il prit un vieux trousseau sur lequel il n'y avait qu'une clé et un petit bout de bois avec marqué 005 et le lui passa.

Harry, en le remerciant, lui tendit un peu de monnaie qu'ils avaient échangé en arrivant. Et ils le dépassèrent pour monter les escaliers qui menaient vers les chambres.

Les deux adolescents trouvèrent rapidement la chambre mais en rentrant, échangèrent un regard gêné. Il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places. Les deux idiots avaient oublié de préciser qu'ils voulaient deux lits.

Harry haussa finalement les épaules, laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'assit finalement sur le lit. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient coucher ensemble.

* * *

 ** _Saratov, le 10 décembre 1960_**

 _Cher Devlin,_

 _Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie...Draco et moi, on a couché ensemble._

 _Je te jure, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé… On était tous les deux, là, sur le lit. Il a commencé à s'approcher de moi et… Putain…_

* * *

« Oh… Draco… » gémit doucement Harry alors que le blond rentrait et sortait de lui avec force.

« Tais-toi Potter… » susurra ce dernier en posant fermement une main sur ses lèvres pour empêcher le moindre sons de sortir.

Le blond sortit finalement de son ami, sous le gémissement plaintif de ce dernier, et le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Il prit la jambe du brun et la posa sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle. D'un coup sec, il rentra en lui.

Harry arqua vivement son dos sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Mais Draco ne bougea plus. Le brun ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda les sourcils froncés, confus.

Souriant doucement, l'ancien Malefoy s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Supplie-moi… »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils encore plus froncés. Le blond ne fit que hausser un sourcils narquois en réponse.

Harry aurait bien voulu s'indigner mais un petit effleurement sur son anatomie de la part de son ami lui fit tout oublier.

« Draco… Je t'en supplie… » demanda finalement le brun, la voix brisé et tremblante.

Le Malfoy rigola légèrement mais recommença à bouger. Enfin…

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de lui mais, merde, ça m'a fait tellement de bien._

 _De toute façon, nous nous sommes expliqués et rien ne changera entre nous, on est juste ami et je l'avoue, cela ma soulagé._

 _Mais bon, nous avons continué notre chemin d'auberge à auberge. On continu de parler aux sorciers que l'on croise et on fait de très belles rencontres ! Par exemple, on a rencontré Petrova Porskoff, une joueuse de Quidditch très douée. Elle m'a d'ailleurs félicité sur mon jeu quand nous avons fait une petite partie ensemble._

 _T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais le Quidditch ?_

 _Notre prochain arrêt sera à Koldovstoretz, la plus grande école sorcière de Russie. J'espère que l'on pourrait rencontrer des professeurs qui voudront bien discuter avec nous…_

 _Des nouvelles de chez vous ?_

 _Tu me manques._

 ** _Harry._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

« Tu es sur que tout va bien, Devlin ? » demanda son meilleur ami, l'air inquiet.

Relevant les yeux de son assiette pas entamé, il regarda Yann. Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, attendait une réponse. C'était un jeune adolescent pas très grand, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noir de jais attachés en chignon. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc malgré son statut de Gryffondor.

Finalement, le fils de Berthe grommela et recommença à fusiller ses carottes du regard.

Yann soupira alors qu'il tournait son regard sur la Grande Salle décorée. Le peu d'élèves restant pour les vacances mangeaient avec joie leur repas de Noël en discutant amicalement avec leurs voisins. Mais un bruit de battement d'aile attira son attention. Des hiboux passaient en volant la fenêtre qui éclairait la toute la salle et venait déposer les divers lettres et colis pour leur destinataire.

L'hibou de la famille Corneblanche se posa élégamment près de Devlin et lui tendit sa patte avec lequel il tenait un grand sac. Confus, il le prit et donna machinalement de la nourriture qui était sur la table. Une pointe d'espoir naissait en lui. Est-ce Harry qui lui envoyait un cadeau pour Noel ? Lui-même lui en avait envoyé un le matin même, il avait d'ailleurs été très hésitant. Son cadeau était spécial. Ça passe ou ça casse.

Pointe d'espoir qui fut réduite à néant en voyant l'écriture de son père sur l'enveloppe qui accompagnait le sac. _A Devlin Corneblanche, mon fils_ était marqué sur le papier. Il leva tout de même les yeux vers les hiboux restants mais aucuns n'allait vers lui, Harry ne lui avait rien offert. Ils ne s'étaient pas promis de s'offrir des cadeaux mais il avait quand même espéré.

Presque déçu, il ouvrit la lettre de Berthe.

* * *

 ** _Londres_ _, le 25 décembre 1960_**

 _Bonjour fils,_

 _Je t'envoie ton cadeau de Noël en espérant qu'il te plaise. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver, je te l'avoue, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il te plaira._

 _Encore désolé qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble aujourd'hui mais, comme tu le sais, mon nouveau Patron à besoin de moi._

 _Je t'aime._

 ** _Berthe._**

* * *

Devlin regarda avec amertume le parchemin. Entre son père qui lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là pour Noël,que cela ne servait à rien de venir et Harry qui avait couché avec Draco. Il savait que cela ne servait rien lui faire mais dès qu'il y pensait, une horrible douleur naissait en lui.

« Devlin ? » demanda avec un gentil sourire Yann. « Et si tu ouvrais ton cadeau ? »

Hochant la tête, il déballa le paquet. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à grand chose mais quand il découvrit ce que c'était, un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. C'était un kit pour commencer à créer des balais. Cela était très chère et très rare, comment avait-il pu le trouver ?

« Ton père t'as offert le kit " _Vos balais_ " ? » demanda assez inutilement Yann, alors qu'il regardait Devlin en souriant. Berthe avait toujours su ce qu'aimait son fils.

Voyant son meilleur ami se lever, probablement pour aller ouvrir le kit en sécurité dans sa chambre, il l'interrompit.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? » déclara Yann avec sérieux.

Devlin bloqua son regard dans le sien. Il rougit affreusement mais hocha tout de même la tête.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

 ** _Poudlard, le 25 décembre 1960_**

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre. Peut être est-ce dont tu as besoin ? Ce que vous avez besoin ?_

* * *

Merlin, que cela lui coûtait d'écrire ça.

* * *

 _En tout cas, bravo pour ta transformation en animagus ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Et j'aurai aimé voir la tête de Draco, tu pourras me montrer le souvenir en rentrant ?_

 _Chez nous, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Père devait travailler pour les vacances, alors j'ai passé Noël à Poudlard avec Yann, mon meilleur ami._

 _Je t'ais acheté un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _Tu me manques encore plus._

 ** _Devlin._**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Harry se frappa la tête de sa main. Il avait totalement oublié Noël.

Avec Draco, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ils ne s'étaient même pas souhaiter leur propre anniversaire. Mais, alors qu'il tenait le cadeau encore emballé de Devlin, il se sentit mal.

Le paquet était plutôt sobre, gris avec seulement un ruban rouge pour seul couleur vive. Le brun tira délicatement sur le ruban ce qui défit le nœud. Il ouvrit le paquet et regarda dedans.

Souriant, il le referma et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Cela va être dure pour lui de faire mieux l'année prochaine.

« Potter ? » demanda Draco qui venait de entrer. « Oh, c'est Devlin qui t'as offert un cadeau ? » ajouta-t-il.

Le blond s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur de la boite puis, confus, il jeta un regard inquisiteur vers son ami. Harry haussa les épaules en souriant l'ai reposé.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte. » dit-il simplement en retournant à sa contemplation.

* * *

 ** _Sotchi, le 01 janvier 1961_**

 _Mon cher petit Devlin,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais totalement oublié l'existence de Noël… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattrapais l'année prochaine._

 _Nous avons pu nous installer dans l'école en Russie le temps des fêtes car il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves que d'habitude. Les professeurs sont fascinants, ils ont bien voulu nous apprendre quelques petits trucs… Comme certaines formes de magie noir… N'ai pas peur ! Je te jure, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un tueur où ce que tu es en train de penser._

 _Mais je pense que cela ne peux pas me faire du mal de d'apprendre un peu de toute les magies possibles. D'ailleurs un professeur m'a dit une phrase qui m'a marqué : La magie n'est ni noir, ni blanche; ni mauvaise, ni bien. Tout dépend de son utilisation._

 _Et au fond, je pense que c'est vrai, non ?_

 _Enfin bref, je te souhaite une merveilleuse et bonne nouvelle année 1961._

 _Tu mu me manques incroyablement._

 ** _Harry._**

* * *

 **Note 2 :** Je sais que ce chapitre est différent des autres mais ce sera encore ainsi pour les deux prochains.

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience ^^

 **Big bisous!**


End file.
